Always
by Raffa PART II
Summary: sosok dari masa lalu yang mencintainya dan orang saat ini yang juga mencintainya, mana yang akan dia pilih?/ SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SaiIno, NaruHina, and LEMON of course!/
1. Chapter 1

**Always**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Serahkan karaktermu!)**

**Pair : Sasuke-Sakura, Ino-Sai, Naruto-Hinata (Naruto-Sakura)**

**Warning : cerita yang sedikit membingungkan, disarankan dibawah bimbingan orang tua, sedikit abal dan akan banyak typo bertebaran.**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Flame? Silahkan… XD **

**Tidak suka dengan pairnya? What a moron person u are if u still read it… XD**

Saat dimana seluruh wanita sibuk mempercantik dirinya untuk mendapatkan seorang pendamping, tapi wanita ini tidak memperdulikan hal itu, dia hanya focus pada kerjaannya saat ini. Disaat seluruh wanita tebar pesona kesana-sini, wanita ini berhadapan dengan komputer dan jurnalnya.

Tidak perlu mempercantik diri karena wanita ini sudah sangat cantik, bahkan sempat menjadi primadona saat SMA, tidak perlu tebar pesona, karena sudah banyak laki-laki yang rela antri untuk dipilih olehnya.

Dialah wanita yang mandiri, sopan, dan sedikit dingin.

Sakura Haruno.

Seorang wartawan handal se Konoha yang selalu menjadi pujaan para pria, namun sikapnya terhadap pria sendiri sangat dingin, sehingga para pria sedikit segan untuk mendekatinya.

Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?

Hanya dia dan sahabatnya yang tahu apa yang terjadi dibalik semua itu.

Saat ini, Sakura dan sahabatnya sedang berjalan di bandara Konoha yang sedang dihuni oleh separuh penduduk wanita.

"Ada apa sih? Ribut banget," gerutu Sakura dengan penampilannya yang simple, celana jeans dan kaos putih yang sedikit ngepress, tapi itu tidak membuat pesona Haruno hilang.

"Loh, ngga tahu yah? Salah satu band terkenal itu kan sudah pulang dari konser keliling dunianya, ehmmm… siapa yah nama bandnya," ucap sahabatnya disamping yang tidak kalah cantiknya, "Ah, Akatsuki! Yah Akatski band, yang vokalisnya itu.."

"Ino, itu Sai," potong Sakura yang melihat sosok Sai (kekasih Ino) dari jauh.

"Saaaaaiiiii-kuuuun," panggil Ino dengan nada manja, yang membuat Sakura tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

Saat Ino berlari menuju Sai, Sakura memperhatikan sahabatnya itu, dia berfikir, enaknya mempunyai pacar yang bisa berbagi dalam hal apapun, dari hal kecil maupun hal besar, lalu apakah Sakura punya pacar?

Jawabannya adalah…

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" peluk pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dari belakang.

"Naruto, sudah dapat tempat parkir?" tanya Sakura pada laki-laki yang memeluknya.

Ya! Dia adalah kekasih dari Sakura Haruno, anak dari perusahaan ditempat Sakura bekerja sekarang, Melody Magazine.

"Ayo kita temui Sai," ajak Sakura yang tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berjalan menghampiri sepasang kekasih yang sedang asik berciuman didepan umum itu.

"Ehem! Kalau mau sewa kamar saja nanti," sindir Naruto yang menepuk pundak Sai.

"Ah, Naruto… apa kabaar," sapa Sai yang akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya pada Ino.

"Baik, kau apa kabar? Bagaimana rasanya kuliah di Italy?" ucap Naruto berpelukan ala lelaki.

"Menyenangkan, hanya saja aku sangat kesepian karena tidak bisa bertemu dan bercinta dengan kelinci pirangku," jawab Sai sembari membelai rambut Ino yang dikuncir kuda itu.

"Akh! Menyebalkan," gumam Sakura, jujur Sakura merasa sangat BT kalau sudah melihat Sai dan Ino bermesraan.

"Hei, ayolah Sakura… kita kan sudah berteman selama 4 tahun," ucap Sai.

"Dan selama 4 tahun itulah aku muak melihat kalian bermesaraan begitu" timpal Sakura.

"Memangnya kau dan Naruto ngga gitu?" tanya Sai.

"Hahahaa, Naruto mana punya nyali untuk menggombal Sakura," ejek Ino.

"Diam! Sakura-chan kan ngga suka laki-laki gombal, ya kan?"

Kini mereka ber empat sedang bernostalgia disebuah café yang berada di bandara, Ino adalah teman Sakura, ehm.. bisa dibilang sahabat Sakura sejak mereka SMP, keduanya sangat populer dan memiliki fans club masing-masinng, kalau Ino menonjol di bakat seni nya, Sakura lebih menonjol di bakat kepintarannya dalam pelajaran, begitu masuk SMA, mereka diterima di SMA yang sama yaitu, Konoha High School, kalau Ino masuk club melukis, Sakura lebih memilih club surat kabar, karena Sakura senang meliput sebuah kejadian dan memotretnya.

Setelah itu Ino dan Sakura memasuki univeritas yang sama juga, dan disitulah mereka bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sai. Sai langsung jatuh cinta pada Ino, dia pun menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino disaat Ino sedang menghadiri mata kuliah yang dosennya paling galak, dengan nekat Sai memberikan bunga dan menciumnya didepan kelas, alhasil… Ino di usir keluar dan Sai membawanya pergi jalan-jalan.

Ketika Sai diterima kuliah di Italy, mereka harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh selama 3 tahun, genap setahun hubungan mereka, Ino menyerahkan keperawanannya saat sebelum Sai berangkat.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sakura? Justru mereka menjalin hubungan setahun setelah Sai pergi, saat itu Naruto selalu mencoba mengambil perhatian Sakura, dan diam-diam Naruto meminta pada ayahnya agar menerima Sakura di perusahaannya. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

"Ah, kita foto-foto yuk, aku ambil kamera di mobil dulu yah," ucap Sakura yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan lama-lama yaaah," sahut Naruto.

Naruto sendiri sudah menjadi wakil direktur diperusahaan Melody Magazine itu, dia mempunyai sekertaris manis bernama Hinata, Sakura sangat tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto. Cemburu? Sudah pasti, hanya saja Sakura tidak pernah memperlihatkan rasa itu pada Naruto.

Sakura berlari menuju parkiran yang ternyata disana banyak sekali kerumunan orang, bahkan ada wartawan juga?

'_Kenapa aku tidak tahu yah kalau ada berita besar? Ah… mungkin bukan bagianku, aku kan hanya bertugas sebagai penulis jurnal,'_ pikir Sakura yang sambil melewati kerumunan itu.

Saat Sakura berusaha melewati rintangan yang begitu berat, yaitu menyelinap masuk kerumunan para wanita yang sedang berteriak itu, seseorang mendorong keras tubuh Sakura sehingga…

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

GREB.

Sebuah tangan yang besar dan kekar menggapai tubuh Sakura yang nyaris saja jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah, m-maaf… aku tidak senga…ja…" ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang menopangnya.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Tatapan mata yang seolah saling terkejut.

Seolah mereka sudah saling kenal.

Rambut pink Sakura yang panjang terurai halus.

Pemuda itu melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan mata onyxnya pada Sakura.

"Cherry…" sebut pemuda itu.

Begitu mendengar panggilan itu, Sakura langsung berdiri tegak dan berlari meninggalkan orang tadi dan kerumunan wanita-wanita goupies itu.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya? Tuhan… apakah kau akan menyakitiku lagi?' _batin Sakura berteriak ketika dia berada didalam mobil Naruto.

.

.

"Sasuke? Ada apa? Kok bengong?" tanya temannya berambut orange yang sedang berpose didepan banyak orang yang sedang memotret mereka.

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Bohong, seorang Sasuke tidak pernah melamun kalau alasannya bukan masa lalunya itu," ejek sosok laki-laki yang sedikit mirip dengan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

'_Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu?'_ pikir Sasuke, _'Kali ini aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi, sesulit apapun rintangannya, aku pasti akan menggenggammu lagi, Cherry.'_

.

.

"Sakura, kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Ino ketika Sakura sudah kembali ke café.

"Tidak apa, cuaca hari ini panas, tadi aku lari dari parkiran sampai sini," jawab Sakura datar.

"Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa? Mau minum dingin?" tanya Naruto yang merasa khawatir.

"Benar tidak apa-apa, Naruto…" jawab Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto dan tersenyum, salah satu jurus andalan Sakura agar Naruto berhenti mengkhawatirkannya.

"Oh iya, kalian lihat tadi? Ada group Band yang baru selesai dengan tournya itu loh," ucap Ino membahas topic yang sangat Sakura hindari.

"Ah, Akatsuki Band? Ya aku suka mereka, apalagi vokalisnya, suaranya begitu berat dan dalam, menyanyikan lagunya sangat mengkhayati, apalagi yang judulnya 'Always'," ucap Naruto tidak berhenti.

"Ehm, yah aku juga suka lagu-lagunya," timpal Ino yang sedikit tidak enak pada Sakura.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan mewawancarai vokalisnya itu?" usul Naruto.

"Apaa?"

"Iya, kamu," Naruto memperjelas.

"Tapi… tugasku kan hanya Jurnalis, Pak Wakil Direktur!" ucap Sakura menekankan nadanya pada kalimat 'Wakil Direktur'.

"Ya, karena ayah sedang di luar negri, maka aku lah yang memegang kendali, jadi aku tugaskan kamu mewawancari dia… siapa namanya? Ah… Sasuke, ya Sasuke…" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk layer TV di café yang menyetel video clip mereka, spontan kepala mereka berputar pada TV yang Naruto tunjuk.

"Wah, mereka keren," ucap Sai terkagum.

Ino menyerengit melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kini tengah menunduk.

"Kenapa harus wawancarai Sasuke saja? Kenapa anggota yang lain tidak?" tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Karena sepertinya yang banyak fans nya itu dia, sudahlah, nanti akan kucari tahu nomor manajernya, setelah itu Sakura-chan yang menghubunginya untuk wawancara yah," niat Naruto memberikan pekerjaan ini adalah agar Sakura tidak bosan di kantornya yang selalu berhadapan dengan komputer, tapi niatnya itu tidak disadarinya, mempertemukan Sasuke dengan Sakura, itu adalah ide terburuk yang pernah Naruto usulkan.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari bandara, Sakura kini tinggal bersama dengan Ino, tapi… Ino bilang hari ini dia akan menginap dengan Sai, kalian bisa tahu sendiri kan, sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, ketika bertemu apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Saat ini Sakura membaringkan tubuh diatas kasurnya, diepejamkan matanya sejenak dan teringatlah lagi saat tadi dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, vokalis dari Band Akatsuki.

"_Cherry?"  
><em>itulah yang Sakura ingat tadi.

"Dia masih memanggilku Cherry?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya.

.

.

.

"Aaahh~~ Sai-kun… tunggu dulu…"

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah lama menunggu saat-saat seperti ini."

Sai menciumi Ino sesampainya mereka di apartemen Sai yang lama, sekarang kondisi Ino sudah telanjang dada, begitu pula dengan Sai.

"Engghhh~~" desahan demi desahan tercipta dari bibir Ino karena sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang Sai ciptakan.

"Sshhh, Ino…~ aku merindukanmu… sangaat~" bisik Sai tepat ditelinga Ino.

"Aaahh~~~ cepat lakukaaan~~" pinta Ino.

Sai tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu dan dia pun melanjutkan semua aktifitas yang membuat Ino terpacu nafsu birahinya, sampai pada tahap terakhir Sai memasukkan kejantanannya pada lorong Ino.

"Aahh~ aaahh~~ Saiii-kunhhh,ce-cepaaaath~ oohhh~~" desah Ino kian meningkat dan Sai pun mempercepat temponya.

"Aahh~~~ I-Ino… assshhhh~"

"Sai-kuunhh~~ aaaaahhhh!"

Mereka berdua sampai pada klimaksnya, Sai mencium kening wanitanya dan terbaring disampingnya, bagaimana tidak lelah? Baru saja datang mereka sudah langsung bercinta, XD.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka bercinta.

"Ino," panggil Sai memeluk tubuh Ini dan membelai pundak wanita itu, "Tadi, Sakura kenapa?"

"Ah, soal itu… aku belum cerita yah, vokalis Band Akatsuki itu mantan kekasihnya Sakura saat SMA," jawab Ino membalikkan badannya sehingga menghadap Sai.

"Mantan?"

"Iya, mereka putus karena…" Ino terdiam.

"Karena apa?"

"Iihhh, Sai-kun mau tahu aja, tanya saja sendiri pada Sakura sana, aku tidak punya hak menceritakan masa lalu sahabtku sendiri," ucap Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Sai.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

'_And I hate how much I love you booy, but I just can't let you go… and I hate that I love you sooo…'_

Suara ringtone Sakura berdering terus menerus disamping tempat tidurnya, dengan posisi yang masung tengkurep, dia meraba dimana hp nya berada, dan…

Klik. Hp berbentuk flip itu terbuka.

"Ngh~ halloo," ucap Sakura.

"_Pagi Sakura-chan, masih tidur? Aku sudah didepan apartemenmu loh."_

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaa! Aku telaaaaat!" teriak Sakura mengabaikan telepon yang masih tersambung itu, dengan cekatan dia beriap-siap agar tidak terlmbat kerja.

Setelah siap, Sakura keluar dan menemukan Naruto yang sudah berpakaian setelan jas rapih.

"Hehehee, pagi Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Pagi Naruto, ayo kita berangkat, aku bisa telat," ujar Sakura buru-buru.

"Loh, kau kan datang bersamaku, lagipula aku tidak akan pernah memecatmu kok," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Jangan begitu! Kau tidak boleh memperlakukanku dengan istimewa, kau kan sudah janji," sewot Sakura.

"Iya, iya, ayo masuk," kata Naruto membuka pintu mobil.

Diperjalanan.

"Sakura-chan, ini nomor telepon manajer Band Akatsuki," Naruto memberikan secarcok kertas pada Sakura.

'_Karin…'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Nanti kau hubungi dia, dan tentukan tanggal berapa bisa wawancara," usul Naruto.

Sakura membuka hp nya dan menekan tombol yang tertera di kertas itu, "Kalau bisa sekarang kenapa harus nanti?" kata Sakura yang sangat cekatan kalau masalah kerjaan.

"Halo, selamat pagi," sapa Sakura lembut dan sopan,"Dengan Karin, manajer Band Akatsuki?"

"_Iya benar."_

"Saya Sakura Haruno, Jurnalis dari Melody Magazine, apakah aku bisa mewawancarai voklis Band Akatsuki?"

"_Tunggu sebentar yah,"_ dan sepertinya Sakura mendengar percakapan yang berada di seberang sana.

"_Wawancara apa lagi?"_

"_Ini demi citramu Sasuke!"_

"_Aku lelah! Tidak bisakan tunggu satu bulan lagi untuk wawancara? Siapa sih yang menelepon itu?"_

"_Dia bernama Sakura Haruno, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan batal.."_

"_Tunggu!"_

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan saling tatap dengan Naruto, seolah heran dengan apa yang terjadi disana.

"_Halo,"_ sapa Sasuke dari seberang telepon.

Bagaimana ini? Sakura sangat gugup mendengar suara Sasuke di telepon yang terdengar lebih berat dari aslinya.

"_Cherry?"_

"Halo, Uchiha-san, apa aku bisa menyita waktumu yang berharga itu sebentar untuk mewawancaraimu?" tanya Sakura yang nadanya terkesan menyindir, Naruto hanya tersenyum geli sambil menyetir ketika mendengar kekasihnya bicara ketus begitu, Sakura memang bicaranya sangat ketus.

"_Sangat bisa, kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, hari ini jam 1, aku tunggu di café biasa dulu saat kita pulang sekolah."_

Tuuut tuuut tuuuut.

"Brengsek! Dia mematikannya! Seenaknya saja laki-laki itu!" bentak Sakura pada hpnya.

"Bagaimana? Bisa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, dia menungguku di café… " Sakura terdiam, hampir saja dia melontarkan 'café yang biasa mereka kunjungi saat SMA', "Rainbow," lanjut Sakura.

"Wah, hari ini?"

"Ehm."

"jam?"

"1."

"Aku ada meeting jam segitu, kamu bisa kan berangkat sendiri?" ucap Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto yang sedang memegang gigi kopling mobilnya itu dengan lembut dan tersenyu, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Tuan wakil direktuuur."

"Huuh, kalau kau sudah menjawab begitu, yasudahlah," jawab Naruto.

.

.

.

Tiba saatnya jam 1 siang.

Namun kini Sakura masih berada di kantor dengan tumpukkan kertasnya yang belum ia selesaikan itu.

"Haruno-san, bukankah hari ini kau janjian dengan vokalis Band itu?" kata rekan kerjanya mengingati.

"Ah! Aku lupa! maaf, aku pergi dulu yah," Sakura meninggalkan kertas-kertasnya begitu saja dan langsung meluncur ke tempat dimana Sasuke sedang menunggu.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, sosok seorang laki-laki berambut merah celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya-nya.

"Ah, dia janjian sama cewek," jawab wanita berambut merah yang merupakan manajer mereka.

"Cewek?"

"Dari masa lalunya," sambung Itachi sambil membersihkan gitarnya.

"Sebentar lagi latihan!" protes laki-laki yang bernama Sasori itu.

"Ah, Karin sudah membatalkan latihan hari ini," jawab laki-laki bernama Deidara yang sedang bermain kartu dengan satu tim Akatsuki itu, saat Sasori menoleh kearah Karin, wanita itu tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'mau protes?'

"Hei hei, mau bertaruh tidak?" ucap Itachi pada seluruh anggota Akatsuki termasuk manajernya itu.

"Mana yang akan kalian pilih, Sasuke… dia bisa merebut kembali 'buah'nya itu, atau malah ditinggalkan?" kata Itachi menyodorkan uang 1 juta.

"Ahahahahaa, aku pilih dia ditinggalkan," ucap Deidara dan laki-laki bernama Yahiko.

"kalian jahat! Masa kehidupan Sasuke dijadikan bahan taruhan," protes Karin.

"Hei, kalau kau menang, kau bisa membeli baju-baju ber merk loh," hasut Itachi berbisik pada manajernya itu.

"Aku memegang Sasuke dapat merebut kembali 'buah' nya itu," ucap Karin yang terhasut.

"Ahahaha, baiklah, aku juga sama seperti Karin, kalau kau Sasori?"

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawab Sasori meninggalkan kaum-kaum yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

Bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi para Akatsuki ini tentang masa lalu Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka sangat tahu tentang bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke mendapatkan Sakura, juga mengapa hubungan mereka bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Di sisi lain, ada satu pemuda yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah ini, pemuda prang itu sedang duduk diruangannya sambil memandangi kotak berwarna mereah yang terselipkan cincin berlian itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : my own fict, bukan requestan, hehehee, tapi keinginanku sendiri.**_

_**oh iya, saya janji kan mau buat NejiSaku...**_

_**ditunggu yah.**_

_**ah, dan karena ini fict pertama saya yang ber plot, saya mohon minta reviewnya yah, kritik, saran dan segala macam saya terima, #nyengir.**_

_**kalau begitu... terima kasih...**_

_**#ngilang**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Always**

**Discalimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Serahkan karaktermu!)**

**Pair : Sasuke-Sakura, Ino-Sai, Naruto-Hinata (Naruto-Sakura)**

**Warning : cerita yang sedikit membingungkan, disarankan dibawah bimbingan orang tua, sedikit abal dan akan banyak typo bertebaran.**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Flame? Silahkan… XD **

**Tidak suka dengan pairnya? What a moron person u are if u still read it… XD**

Sakura nama gadis yang berambut _soft pink_ ini sedang berjalan menuju lokasi pertemuan dengan musisi yang akan diwawancarainya itu, musisi itu tidak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang paling dihindari oleh Sakura. Dia juga tidak habis pikir oleh Naruto, kenapa harus Sakura yang mendapati tugas mewawancara?

Dengan pakaian kantornya, blezer, rok pendek, kacamata dan rambut dicepol kebelakang, membuat penampilan Sakura seperti wanita karir yang seksi.

Saat Sakura sampai di café tempat janjian itu, dia sudah melihat sosok Casanova itu sedang duduk menyilangkan kakinya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ditangan yang sikut sebagai penyangganya, Sakura berjalan pelan dan menghampiri sosok itu.

"Maaf telat," ucap Sakura sopan.

"Tidak apa, aku juga baru datang," jawab sosok yang bernama Sasuke.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah pelayan yang membawakan secangkir _hot cappuchino_ dan _ice vanilla latte_.

"…"

"Masih suka _ice vanilla latte_ kan?" tanya Sasuke yang mengubah posisinya, "Atau sudah berubah?"

"Tidak, masih suka kok," potong Sakura dengan cepat sambil mengeluarkan notebooknya, "Kita langsung saja pada intinya."

"Kenapa buru-buru begitu? Santailah sedikit dulu, Cherry."

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, Uchiha-san."

"…"

"…"

Keadaan makin canggung, sampai Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Nama lengkap?" tanya Sakura yang memulai wawancara.

"Kau sudah tahu itu," jawab Sasuke sambil mengaduk minumannya.

"Umur?"

"Kau juga sudah tahu."

"Tanggal lahir?"  
>"Apa kau sudah lupa ulang tahunku?"<p>

"tolong jawab pertanyaanku, Uchiha-san," ucap Sakura tidak menatap mata Sasuke.

"Buat apa kau menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah pasti kau tahu?"

"…"

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hobby?"

"Memikirkanmu."

"Tinggi?"

"180 cm."

"Berat?"

"55 kg."

"…"

Sakura memperhatikan sosok tubuh Sasuke yang sangat bidang, sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu, sepintas Sakura mengingat kejadian saat mereka bercinta dulu, dan mengingat betapa hebatnya Sasuke dalam hal itu, namun adegan itu langsung terlepas dari pikiran Sakura ketika dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lanjut pada pertanyaan berikutnya.

Pertanyaan yang satu ini, yang membuat Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Status?"

"ha?"

"Statusmu… in relationship… atau single?" tanya Sakura.

"…" Sasuke terdiam, lalu dia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, "Itu pertanyaan untuk fansku… atau untukmu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada statusmu, Uchiha-san" jawab Sakura cepat.

"Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san! Kau tahu nama kecilku kan! Jangan panggil aku Uchiha! Cherry! Namaku Sasuke!"

"Namaku juga bukan Cherry, tolong jangan panggil aku Cherry, panggil aku Haruno!" balas Sakura.

"Kebiasaanmu saat setelah manggung?" Sakura mencoba kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"kebiasaanku? Kau mau tahu? Kebiasaanku saat setelah manggung adalah merenung di backstage sambil memikirkan gadis yang sangat kucintai yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar!" jawab Sasuke yang sedikit membentak.

"Bisa tolong kecilkan suaramu? Kita ditempat umum sekarang, aku wartawan dan kau adalah musisi," kata Sakura memperingati.  
>"Persetan dengan gelar yang kita pakai sekarang! Saat ini, aku mau minta penjelasan padamu, kenapa kau menghilang dariku?" geram Sasuke.<p>

"Aku tidak menghilang, kaulah yang menjauh, kau lebih memilih keputusanmu bergabung dengan Akatsuki daripada…" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Dari pada apa? Saat itu, bukankah kau juga mendukungku? Sakura…" kali ini Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan tegas, "Apa kau tahu, betapa sulitnya saat itu aku mendapatkan hatimu? Bersaing bahkan dengan kakakku sendiri, lalu aku harus kehilanganmu begitu saja?"

"Itu masa lalu, sekarang kita jalani saja apa yang dihadapan kita," jawab Sakura santai.

"Apa kau tahu, selama 5 tahun kita berpisah, tanpa kabar dan tanpa putusnya hubungan, apa kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku?" ucap Sasuke meringis.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti tersiksa Uchiha-san, apalagi saat kau menjalin hubungan dengan artis itu," jawab Sakura masih dengan sopan sambil meminum vanillanya.

"Artis? Kau… kau melihat berita itu? Itu bohong! Itu salah paham Sakura, kau tahu kan media memang suka begitu, saat itu Shion sedang menjadi bintang video klip kami, dan skenarionya adalah aku menjadi kekasihnya, tolong Sakura mengertilah."

"Kenapa kau harus se frustasi ini, Uchiha-san?"

"PANGGIL AKU SASUKE!" akhirnya Sasuke hilang kesabarannya.

"…" Sakura menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Dengar yah, Uchiha Sasuke… hubungan kita… itu adalah masa lalu yang harus ditinggalkan, sekarang aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, dan aku…."

"Apa kau mencintainya?" potong Sasuke, "Apa kau mencintainya sama seperti saat kau mencintaiku? Apa kau sudah berhubungan intim dengannya? Sama seperti saat kau berhubungan intim denganku?"

Sakura terdiam, dia menutup notebooknya dan berdiri lalu menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "Perasaanku padanya melebihi perasaanku padamu saat itu."

Seperti tersambar petir, hati Sasuke kini sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan.

Dengan perginya Sakura dari café itu, Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh, dia menggeram…

"Dulu…" gumam Sasuke yang sambil mengingat kejadian saat masa SMA mereka, "Sangat sulit mendapatkan hatimu yang beku itu, sampai akhirnya aku berhasil mencairkannya…"

Terlihat Sakura yang sudah berada dipintu café itu dan akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Dan sekarang… aku harus kehilanganmu yang berada dihadapanku begitu saja? Jangan harap! Cherry!" Sasuke bergumam dan beranjak dari duduknya, mengejar Sakura yang sudah keluar dari café itu.

Begitu sudah dekat Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dengan paksa, lalu menyeretnya kedalam mobil yang dipakirkan didepan café itu.

"U-Uchiha san! Apa-apaan i-emph!"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke membungkam menciumnya dengan kasar.

Sasuke terus mencium Sakura, melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk membuka kaca mata wanita itu dan melepaskan cepolan rambutnya sehingga rambut indahnya tergerai lemas.

"Eng! Lepaskan!" dorong Sakura.

Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura kagum memasangkan sitbelt pada wanita itu dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Hei! Mau kemana ini? Aku harus kerja!" berontak Sakura, namun kunci mobil itu Sasuke lah yang mengendalinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi!" ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Bunyi pintu ruangan dimana Uzumaki Naruto sedang merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena harus menanda tangani beberapa kertas untuk perusahaan Melody's Magazine itu.

"Masuk."

"Ano… permisi… Uzumaki-san…"

"Ah, Hinata, jangan terlalu formal, kita kan teman satu universitas dulu, ada apa?" ucap Naruto membalikkan kursinya sehingga sekarang saling berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Anu… j-jadwal anda sore ini… ada pertemuan dengan perusahaan Hatake jam 4 sore," jelas Hinata.

"Begitu, baiklah kau temani aku yah," ujar Naruto bangkit setelah melihat kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 3.

"E-eh? S-Sakura-san?"

"Dia sedang mewawancarai musisi terkenal itu, makanya kau saja yang mewakilinya yah, aku butuh asisten," ucap Naruto yang menjelaskan maksud dari kebingungan Hinata tadi.

"B-Baik," jawab Hinata malu-malu sambil diam-diam tersenyum, namun senyuman itu memudar ketika melihat Naruto meraih kotak kecil berwarna merah dari mejanya itu, melihat ekspresi Hinata yang penasaran, Naruto menyadarinya.

"Ini?" tanya Naruto menyodorkan kotak kecil itu, "Ini cincin tunangan yang akan kuberikan pada Sakura, lihat… menurutmu dia akan suka atau tidak?" Naruto membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan cincin indah itu pada Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, menutupi kesedihan dengan senyumannya, "S-Siapapun akan senang kalau diberikan benda seindah ini, Naruto-san," jawab Hinata.

"Ah, kau bisa saja, ayo kita berangkat."

.

.

"U-Uchiha! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sampai kau mengatakan akan kembali padaku!"

"Setidaknya turunkan aku!"

Saat ini terlihat Sasuke sedang menopang tubuh Sakura dipunggungnya dan itu membuat Sakura merasa sangat malu, untung saja tidak ada yang melihatnya karena ini bukan di apartemen maupun dijalan, tapi sekarang mereka sedang berada dikediaman Sasuke Uchiha pribadi.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura pelan-pelan.

"Dimana ini? Pulangkan aku!" bentak Sakura.

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini, karena bisa kau lihat tadi… gerbangnya saja sudah jauh, dan disana ada beberapa pengawal yang menjaga gerbang ditambah lagi 7 anjing Doberman-ku berkeliaran dimana-mana," jelas Sasuke sambil berjalan santai kearah dapur.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor! Aku harus kerja!"

"Tetap seperti Sakura yang dulu, bertanggung jawab dengan kerjaannya," sindir Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

Menahan marah sama saja buang-buang waktu, akhirnya yang bisa Sakura lakukan sekarang adalah menenangkan diri dan bicara baik-baik dengan laki-laki berwatak egois ini. Sakura duduk diruang tamu yang megah itu dan melihat sekelilingnya, sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha bisa sesukses ini sampai-sampai bisa membeli mansion besar ini.

"Terpana melihat semua ini?" utar Sasuke membawa minuman dan meletakannya dimeja didepan Sakura.

"Tidak, biasa saja!"

"Hmph… masih tidak mau jujur seperti dulu," kata Sasuke menuangkan minuman itu.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan dari tadi? Mencocokkan karakterku?"

"Tidak, hanya memastikan apa saja yang berubah," jawab Sasuke yang duduk disamping Sakura, karena sedikit takut, Sakura sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Sasuke, tapi Sasuke langsung menggenggam pinggangnya, "Kau tahu Sakura," bisik Sasuke pelan, "Semua yang ada disini… adalah milikmu… semua ku kumpulkan hanya untukmu."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini!" tolak Sakura.

"Katakan padaku dengan jujur, aku mohon," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang pundak wanita itu,"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

.

.

"Sesudah rapat dengan Hatake, anda harus mengunjungi acara peresmian teman ayah anda yang berada di gedung sebelahnya, lalu malamnya makan malam bersama client yang menyewa majalah kita untuk acaranya…."

Selama Hinata menyebutkan jadwal-jadwal yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto, dan biasanya dilakukan bersama dengan Sakura itu, Naruo malah bengong disamping jendela mobil sambil menyetir.

"Naruto-san?" panggil Hinata.

"Ah, maaf… tolong kau atur semuanya yah, aku sedikit melamun," ujar Naruto.

"Apa masalah Sakura-san?" tebak Hinata.

Naruto terdiam, dia memang tidak bisa membohongi Hinata yang selalu memperhatikannya sejak kuliah itu.

"Ya, aku sendiri bingung apakah dia mencintaiku atau tidak, kadang aku merasa pandangannya tidak focus padaku."

"Apa hubungan anda sudah mendalam?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit malu menanyakannya.

"Ya, bahkan kami sering bercinta, hanya saja, matanya selalu terpejam saat bercinta denganku," jawab Naruto.

"Apa ada kejadian di masa lalu yang membuat Sakura-san begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku selalu mencari tahu dengan bertanya pada Ino sahabatnya, tapi dia tidak mau memberi tahuku, katanya aku disuruh tanya langsung pada Sakura, dan saat aku tanyakan pada Sakura, dia malah mengancamku akan membubarkan hubungan kami kalau aku menanyakannya lagi," jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

Dalam keheningan sebentar, Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Hhhhhhh, mudah-mudahan suatu saat aku bisa menemukan jawabannya, aku sangat menyayanginya, kalau dia tidak bahagia bersamaku, itu sama saja bohong."

"Kau sangat baik yah, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto

"Hmmm, akhirnya kau memanggilku Naruto-kun… Hinata-chan."

.

.

2 jam berlalu sejak Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sakura, saat ini Sasuke terus menatap Sakura dan Sakura terdiam menunduk memandangi hal yang tidak bisa dipandang disana.

Karena khawatir keadaan akan memburuk dan Sakura tidak bisa pulang, ditambah Sakura sangat hapal dengan sifat Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Ingat saat terakhir kita bercinta?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya, "Terakhir sebelum ujian sekolah tiba, saat kita masing-masing lupa memakai pengaman."

Sasuke terdiam dan mengingat kejadian yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia lupakan itu.

"Saat kau berangkat ke amerika untuk debut pertamamu… aku mengandung anakmu," lanjut Sakura.

DEG.

Sasuke merada dadanya sakit, sesak dan berat. Dia berfikir, apa sekarang anaknya sudah berumur 5 tahun?

"Kalau saja aku tidak melihat berita itu… mungkin anak itu masih ada sampai sekarang dan menjemputmu di bandara sambil berteriak 'papa' padamu."

"Kau… kenapa kau tidak bilang saat dibandara? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Kenapa kalau ku telepon selalu kau tolak? Emailku tidak pernah dibalas?"

"Apakah harus? Saat mengantar kepergianmu, apa kau ingat ucapan apa yang kau lontarkan saat itu?"

Sasuke terdiam dan mencoba kembali mengingat ucapan itu, dan saat dia mengingatnya, Sasuke terdiam dan wajahnya memucat.

"Ya, kau bilang 'apapun yang terjadi, keberangkatanmu ini tidak akan kau tunda, karena ini adalah impianmu.'" Kata Sakura yang kini sudah berlinang air mata, "Wanita mana yang tega memberi tahukan berita tentang kehamilannya pada pacar yang dicintainya yang sedikit lagi akan menggenggam impiannya?"

"Sakura… kenapa… saat itu seharusnya kau bilang padaku, kalau kau bilang aku pasti akan menundanya! Mencari pekerjaan dan merawatmu serta anak kita!"

"Sudah kubilang… Wanita mana yang tega memberi tahukan berita tentang kehamilannya pada pacar yang dicintainya yang sedikit lagi akan menggenggam impiannya?"

Keadaan kembali hening.

Sasuke tidak bisa berucap apa-apa, Sakura pun hanya bisa Manahan tangis yang selama ini dia pendam, hanya dia Ino dan Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana rasa sakit mengugurkan anak sendiri itu.

"Sekarang, aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang sangat mencintaiku, dan akupun akan belajar mencintainya… lalu melupakanmu sepenuhnya," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak!" cegah Sasuke mencengkram lengan Sakura, "Tidak akan kuizinkan kau melupakanku! Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Sakura hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, sebenarnya, diapun masih sangat mencintai pemuda ini, tapi bagaimana lagi, posisinya saat ini dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto selam setahun lebih.

"Naruto laki-laki yang baik…" gumam Sakura sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang gemetar, kepala Sasuke menunduk, tidak sudi memperlihatkan air matanya pada siapapun.

"Aku tidak tega mengkhianatinya…" lanjut Sakura, "tolong mengertilah, Sasuke… kita… sudah tidak mungkin bersatu."

.

.

"Huaaaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga semuanya, aku lelah sekaliii~"

"Hihihii, wajah anda tadi tidak konsentrasi sama sekali," ucap Hinata yang berjalan disamping Naruto.

Saat ini mereka ada diacara puncak peresmian suatu perusahaan yang diadakan di hotel berbintang lima.

Hinata membukakan jas Naruto dan menggantungkannya di lemari, "Anda mau memesan apa?"

"Aahh~ aku hanya ingin Sakura-chan ada disiniii~"

"…" lagi-lagi Hinata terdiam saat mendengar Naruto lagi-lagi memikirkan Sakura.

Mau tidak mau, birahi wanita Hinata keluar, dan dia nekat melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan.

"Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata memeluk punggung Naruto yang hanya memakai kemeja dari belakang, "Apa sehari saja tidak memikirkan Sakura-san itu tidak bisa?"

"H-Hinata? A-apa-apaan kamu?"

"Setidaknya saat bersamaku… lupakanlah dia sebentar," tangan Hinata kini membelai dada bidang Naruto.

"H-Hinata, aku.. sebentar lagi akan melamar Sakura-chan…"

"Tidak apa… setidaknya ini yang terakhir untukku, kau tahu kan… aku menyukaimu dari dulu," pinta Hinata yang berdiri dihadapan Naruto, mengambil tangan Naruto dan meletakannya didadanya sendiri.

"H-Hinata-chan…"

"Sentuh aku, Naruto-kun… rasakan diriku… malam ini…"

Hei, Naruto juga cowok, siapa yang tidak tergoda disuguhi tubuh indah dan berparas cantik ini?

Akhirnya dengan pertahanan lemah, Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan membaringkannya diatas kasur, Naruto mencium Hinata dan menjamah tubuh Hinata.

"Aaahh~~ yaah~~ jangan ragu, Naruto-kuunnhhh~"

Naruto hanya terdiam, menjilati tiap-tiap lekuk tubuh Hinata dan membuka seluruh pakaian Hinata.

Saat Naruto mendarat dibagian sensitive Hinata, bagian itu sudah sangat basah, jangan-jangan Hinata sudah menahannya dari tadi, akhirnya Naruto menjilat bagian itu.

"Hyaaaa~~~ aahh~~ aaahh~~ N-Naruto-kuunhh~~ emmhh~~" Hinata menjambak pelan rambut Naruto menandakan kenikmatan yang dicipta oleh Naruto.

Akhirnya dengan tidak sabaran, Naruto membuka celananya dan menusukkannya pada lorong Hinata, betapa mengejutkan karena Hinata ternyata masih perawan. Akhirnya malam itu pun berlangsung dengan bercintanya Naruto dan Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke yang mengantar Sakura pulang memakai mobilnya berwajah sangat kusut.

"Uchiha-san, terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucap Sakura secara formal dan keluar dari mobil itu.

Blam.

Pintu mobil tertutup.

Sasuke menatap sosok Sakura yang masuk kedalam rumahnya.

BUUG!

Sasuke memukul setir mobil dengan kencang dan meletakkan keningnya disitu.

"Berakhir…? Heh! Jangan bercanda, Cherry!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : maaf yah telat updatenya, makasih juga yg udah review, eh eh g nyangka bakal di fave juga, hehehee, chapter 3 juga bakalan telat nih, maafkan saya yah**

**#ngilang**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALWAYS**

**Disclaimer : Pak Masashi Kishimoto, numpang make karakternya yah ;p**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Hari demi hari pun berlalu setelah pertemuan yang mencanggungkan antara Sakura dan Sasuke, dan sejak saat itu pula peri laku Sasuke sedikit berubah, dia menjadi lebih diam dibanding biasanya. Karin, sang manajer band yang kini sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha, eits, jangan salah paham dulu, itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai manajer, karena setiap akhir minggu seluruh band berkumpul di kediaman Uchiha, maka Karin juga harus ikut bersama mereka sebagai manajer band.

Wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata modis itu berjalan keluar setelah memastikan anjing-anjing Doberman yang berkeliaran itu sudah tidak ada, lalu dia mengambil sebuah majalah yang berada di kotak surat, setelah itu dia buru-buru masuk kembali sebelum diserang oleh anjing-anjing kesayangan Sasuke itu.

" _Uchiha Sasuke, seorang musisi yang sangat terkenal baru saja tiba dari tournya, kalian para ladies bisa bersiap-siap karena saat ini Akatsuki Band sedang mengadakan audisi untuk pemilihan model video clip terbaru mereka, dan kebetulan kami berhasil mewawancarai vocalis band satu ini yang sangat terkenal dan digilai para wanita, Uchiha Sasuke, berumur 23 tahun, mempunyai hobby yang aneh setelah selesai turun dari panggung, yaitu memikirkan seorang gadis yang belum tentu mengharapkannya. Menyukai warna biru dongker dan hitam, minuman kesukaannya cappuchino. Suaranya yang indah ini mampu membuat seluruh kaum hawa meleleh kalau mendengarnya, dan pssttt, dia single loh…"_

""

Terdengar seluruh tawa yang menggelegar dari satu ruangan besar.

Ya.

Tawa itu adalah berasal dari semua anggota Akatsuki plus sang manajer.

"Sasuke.. kau ditolak mentah-mentah ini namanyaa, ahahahahaa," ejek Itachi.

"Berisik! Benar-benar Sakura! Dia menulis hal yang tidak perlu ditulis!" gerutu Sasuke sambil menghisap rokoknya, dipagi hari (?)

"Ahahahahha, tapi Sasuke, lihat tulisan ini," ucap Karin menunjukkan majalah itu dan pada tulisan _ mempunyai hobby yang aneh setelah selesai turun dari panggung, yaitu memikirkan seorang gadis yang belum tentu mengharapkannya _"Bukanya ini aneh? Buat apa dia memberi tahukan kepada semua orang kalau kamu memikirkannya setelah manggung?"

"Benar juga yah," sambung pemuda berambut pirang, Deidara.

"Itu artinya, Cherry ingin memberi tahu pada fans mu kalau seorang Sasuke hanya memikirkannya seorang," jawab Itachi.

"Sok tahu! Dan jangan panggil dia Cherry! Hanya aku yang boleh!" bantah Sasuke.

"Apa kamu tidak mau mencoba sekali lagi?" tanya Karin mendekati Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut.

"Mencoba apa?" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Mengejarnya," sambung Karin.

"Dia sudah punya pacar, dan sepertinya dia benar-benar berusaha akan mencintai pacar barunya itu, kalau memang itu membuatnya bahagia, yausudah!" kata Sasuke dengan nada marah-marah.

"Selama masih menjadi pacar, tidak apa kan merebut kembali apa yang pernah menjdi milikmu," usul Karin.

"Ehem, manajer yang nakal, mau mengajari adikku menjadi orang jahat?" sindir Itachi.

"Bukan begitu, aku sangat tahu seberapa dalam cinta Sasuke pada Sakura," jawab Karin dengan santai.

"Memangnya kau peramal," utar Hidan yang sedari tadi memandangi komik yang dibacanya.

"Heiii, memangnya sudah berapa lama aku menjadi manajer kalian, sampai masalah ini saja tidak tahu, hah?" kata Karin penuh percaya diri.

.

.

.

_Tok Tok_

"Masuk."

_Cekleek._

"Loh, Sakura-chan? Kenapa pakai mengetuk pintu segala?" ucap sang direktur, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau kan atasanku, tidak sopan kalau tidak mengetuk dulu," jawab Sakura mendekati Naruto dan memberikan beberapa dokumen diatas mejanya.

"Kerjaan lagi?"

"Yup."

"Aaahhhh~ kapan aku bisa berlibur denganmuuuu~"

"Selesaikan dulu pekerjaan anda, Tuan Direktur," ucap Sakura sopan yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Sakura-chan, sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, aku tidak suka dipanggil begitu olehmu," tegur Naruto.

"Hehehehe, maaf," ucap Sakura dengan tawa yang sedikit lemah, menyadari tawa Sakura yang begitu lesu, Naruto menyadari adanya sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Sejak pulang dari wawancara itu… kau terlihat aneh."

"….."

"Benarkan? Aku tidak mungkin salah, ada apa? Ceritakan padaku," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu menyandarkan dirinya di meja sehingga sekarang Sakura berada dihadapannya.

Sakura hanya menunduk terdiam, dia sudah memutuskan semuanya, menceritakan semua pada Naruto, melupakan Sasuke, dan menjalani hidup barunya dengan kekasihnya sekarang, Naruto.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu," ucap Sakura dengan nada serius.

"Katakan saja, aku pasti mendengarkanmu," kata Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Hmmmm, nanti saja saat makan siang, ada yang harus kukerjakan dulu, oke," ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Oke, atau kita makan siang diluar saja? Terserah kamu mau dimana, pikirkan tempatnya nanti beri tahu aku," usul Naruto.

"Oke, aku permisi yah," pamit Sakura smabil sedikit membungkuk, walaupun diruangan itu mereka hanya berdua, namun Sakura tetap menunjukkan hormatnya pada atasannya.

**~Naruto's POV~**

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat begitu pilu? Kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak?

Aku…

Aku merasa bersalah padanya, karena…

Entah ini dibilang selingkuh atau tidak, aku bercinta dengan wanita lain selain Sakura.

Saat kulihat sosok Sakura keluar dari pintu ruanganku, aku merasa punggugnya sangat rapuh dan terlihat seperti kesepian, punggung yang kulihat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya kini kembali lagi kulihat.

Aku tidak suka melihatnya begitu.

Aku juga harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, bahwa aku dan Hinata, malam itu kami terbawa oleh nafsu sesaat. Jujur saat bercinta dengan Hinata, yang ada dibenakku adalah Sakura, entah megapa akhir-akhir ini Sakura tidak mau kalau kuajak bercinta. Aku sih tidak memaksa, hanya saja sangat berbeda saat pertama kalia kita pacaran.

_Tok Tok._

Sakura? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?

"Masuk," ucapku dengan sedikit nada yang lemas.

Dan begitu ada sosok yang masuk, aku terkejut karena itu bukan Sakura, melainkan…

"Hinata…"

"Maaf, Uzumaki-san, aku ingin memberi tahu bahwa nanti malam ada pertemuan di…"

Aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang Hinata ucapkan sekarang, yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah… takut.

Aku takut ketahuan oleh Sakura.

Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa gelisahku, aku tidak bisa Hinata berada di dekatku, aku takut reaksiku ketahuan oleh Sakura bahwa aku dan Hinata telah bercinta, aku…

"Uzumaki-san!"

"Waaah!" aku terlonjak kebelakang ketika wajah Hinata sangat dekat ketika memanggilku.

"Anda tidak mendengarkanku? Nanti malam ada pertemuan di gedung Z jam 9"

Oh, ternyata itu yang tadi dia ucapkan.

"Oh, baiklah, aku akan kesana bersama Sakura," ucapku memperjelas kalau aku tidak akan pergi dengannya.

"Tidak denganku? Aku kan sekertarismu."

"Ya, tapi aku sedang ingin Sakura yang menemaniku," gawat! Ini gawat! Apa posisi Hinata dan Sakura kutukar saja?

"…" aku lihat ekspresi Hinata mendatar ketika mendengar perkataan terakhirku.

"Anda takut Sakura-san mengetahuinya? Makanya anda menghindariku?"

Hah? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa sebegitu kelihatannya reaksiku?

Kulihat Hinata berjalan kearahku dan berlutut lalu menyentuh lututku dengan wajah sendu yang didongakan keatas.

"Aku akan merahasiakannya sekuat tenagaku, karena itu kumohon… jangan hindari aku, Naruto-kun."

Aarrghh! Siaal! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak wanita ini sih!

"Haruno-san, tadi ada telepon untukmu, kemana saja sih kamu?"

Aku mendengar salah satu orang diluar ruanganku memanggil Sakura yang sepertinya akan datang keruanganku.

"Ah, maaf tadi aku ke toilet sebentar, hehehehe, aku keruang Uzumaki-san dulu yah."

GAWAT!  
><em>Ceklek.<em>

"Naruto…"

"Y-Ya? A-ada apa Sakura-chan?"

Gugup!

Aku gugup sekali!

Saking gugupnya aku mendorong Hinata ke kolong mejaku yang bagian depannya tertutup, jadi orang yang berada didepanku tidak akan bisa melihat bagian bawahku.

"Ehm, tentang tempat makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama Ino dan Sai?"

"Boleh kalau itu maumu, kau sudah menghubungi mereka?"

"Belum, aku akan segera menghubunginya," kini wajahnya lebih segar dari yang tadi, aku sedikit lega.

Eh?

a-apa ini?

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pahaku.

Aaarrgh!

H-Hinataa! Siaal! Jangan! Kumohon jangaaaaan.

"Naruto? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura saat melihat wajahku sedikit tersiksa.

Bagaimana tidak tersiksa? Saat ini tangan Hinata tengah memijat-mijat kejantananku sehingga membuatku sedikit terangsang!

"T-tidak apa-apa," jawabku terbata-bata.

"Ehm, oh iya…" kulihat Sakura malah duduk dan memandangku dengan senyum, "Saat aku menceritakan sesuatu nanti…"

"Akh~"

_SHIT!_

Hinata membuka resletingku dan menggenggam penisku! Membuatku makin terangsang! Sedikit kumajukan dudukku agar Sakura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Naruto, kamu yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya, t-tidak apa-apa, tadi kamu bicara apa?"

"Iya, nanti setelah kuceritakan semuanya…"

"Engh~"

Hinata cukup! Kumohon jangan lebih dari ini! Kenapa kau malah menghisapnya!

"Naruto? Wajahmu sangat memerah, kamu kenapa?"

"Tidak! T-tidak apa-apa Sakura-chanh~" gawat! Aku malah mendesah.

"Kamu pasti sakit," Sakura malah sedikit berdiri dan memegang keningku, "Tuh, kamu sedikit panas."

Panas bukan karena sakit, Sakura-chaaan~ kalau bisa aku pindah dimensi, saat ini pasti akan kulakukan!

Kurasakan Hinata makin menggebu menghisap, menjilat, memijit dan mengocok penisku dengan irama yang cepat.

"Uugghh~"

Aku menggerang, antara nikmat dan takut ketahuan, akhirnya aku mengganggam kedua tanganku dan menundukkan kepalaku, menempelkan keningku diatas meja.

"Naruto? Kamu kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" bisa kudengar suara panic Sakura.

Oh tidak! Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi aku klimaks!

Kuangkat wajahku, dan langsung kusambar leher Sakura lalu kucium bibirnya, ciuman yang sangat panas dan menggebu, dan aku sangat terkejut, Sakura membalas ciumanku dengan sama menggebunya.

Jadi, posisinya, Hinata sedang berada dibawahku, sedangkan aku dan Sakura berciuman dengan panasnya.

"Engggh~!" kurasakan klimaksku didalam mulut Hinata dan diriku yang sedikit ngos-ngosan perlahan melepas ciumanku dengan Sakura.

Dan kulihat… Sakura… tersenyum?

"Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti setelah makan siang, Naruto."

Sakura…

Maafkan aku…

Aku memang hina, aku memang bajingan!

"Dan aku harap, setelah kuceritakan apa yang akan kuceritakan nanti, hubungan kita tetap seperti biasa, aku ingin tidak ada perubahan, kita tetap saling menyayangi satu sama lain."

_DEG._

Kini…

Wajah tersipu Sakura yang terlihat seperti lega, menjadi senjata boomerang bagiku, melihat wajahnya yang tenang seperti itu membuat hatiku tertusuk karena merasa telah mengkhianatinya.

"Baiklah, aku kembali kerja lagi yah, kamu jangan lupa minum obat kalau sakit, oke."

"I-Iya."

Saat Sakura pergi dari ruanganku, kudorong diriku yang sedang duduk dan membiaran Hinata keluar dari sana, dia membersihkan sisa spermaku yang berada disekitar bibrinya, kupasang lagi resletingku.

"Tidak akan ketahuan, tenang saja," ucap Hinata yang keluar melalui pintu satu lagi yang menghubungkan ruanganku dengan ruangan sekertaris.

Aku menundukkan wajahku, meremas rambutku dengan kencang, lalu menjedotkan kepalaku sendiri ke meja.

_DUG._

Aku sangat hina!

Lebih hina dari apapun yang ada didunia ini!

Wanita yang selalu ingin kulindungi, kujaga dan kusayang, kini kukhianati dengan tanganku sendiri, caraku sendiri!

Sekarang, bagaimana aku harus menatap Sakura!

Tuhan! Tolong hukumlah aku!

.

.

.

**~Normal's POV~**

"Waah, sudah lama kita nggak makan siang bareng begini yah," ucap Ino sambil menyantap steak nya.

"Ino, kalau makan pelan-pelan," kata Sai, kekasihnya yang mengelap bibir Ino memakai tissue.

"Hahahaha, dasar kau pirang! Masih saja makanmu belepotan!" ledek Naruto.

"Bicara pirang, apa kabar dengan rambutmu? Bodoh!" timpal Ino.

"Hahahahaha."

Suasana seperti inilah yang Sakura suka, bersama teman-temannya dan Naruto yang membuatnya bisa merelakan Sasuke.

"Langsung saja ke intinya yah," ucap Sakura menatap Naruto.

"He? Mereka juga akan diberi tahu?"

"Tentu saja, ada 2 hal yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu," ucap Sakura menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Pertama, tentang Uchiha Sasuke, vokalis dari Akatsuki Band yang kuwawancarai kemarin," Sakura menatap Naruto dengan sedikit pandangan memohon agar Naruto tidak marah, "Dia adalah mantan kekasihku saat SMA."

"Apa?" ucap Naruto kaget.

"Tapi bisa kujamin sekarang kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, kemarin dia sempat meminta hubungan kami lagi, tapi aku menolaknya karena aku memilihmu, Naruto."

_DEG_

Lagi-lagi Naruto merasakan sakit di dadanya, perasaan pilu saar mendengar Sakura memilihnya yang brengsek ini, membuatnya makin merasa bersalah.

"Kamu tidak marah, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia… yang membuatmu selama ini murung? Dan membuatmu susah didekati?"

"Ya, dia orangnya," jawab Sakura lesu.

Naruto menepuk kepala Sakura dan tersenyum, "Itu sudah berlalu kan?"

Sakura tersenyum, disambung oleh senyuman lembut dari Ino dan Sai.

"Lalu, apa berita yang kedua?" tanya Ino yang penasaran.

"Ehm… sebenarnya… Naruto… aku…" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya dan memegang perutnya pelan, "Aku hamil."

_DEG!_

"Waaaah, kau serius Sakura? Yasudah kalian cepat-cepat nikah sajaaa!" usul Ino yang tersenyum senang.

Disaat Ino dan Sai sedang heboh dengan berita kehamilan Sakura, Naruto malah diam berwajah pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Apa yang dia ragukan? Dia bahkan sudah membelikan cincin berlian untuk Sakura.

"Umur kandungkanku baru 3 minggu, Naruto… itulah alasannya kenapa aku selalu menolak bercinta denganmu, aku ingin memastikan dulu tentang ini, ketika aku bertanya pada dokter boleh atau tidaknya bercinta saat hamil, dan ternyata boleh, makanya… tadi aku…" Sakura terdiam melihat ekspresi Naruto yang pucat, "Naruto?"

"Ah, y-ya? Ah maaf, oh… kamu hamil? Berapa bulan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau tidak menyimak, kamu aneh dari tadi siang, kenapa? Kamu sakit?" tanya Sakura yang khawatir.

"T-Tidak… ah, maaf Sakura-chan, aku lupa harus bertemu dengan orang penting, nanti malam kita bahas di tempatku yah, kamu jangan lupa makan," Naruto berdiri dan mengcup bibir Sakura, "Aku pergi dulu, Sai, Ino, tolong titip Sakura-chan yah."

Dengan begitu, Naruto pergi buru-buru meninggalkan mereka. Sedangkan Sai, Ino dan Sakura saling tatap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di kamarnya memandangi fotonya bersama Sakura saat mereka masih dibangku SMA, terlihat mereka berdua sedang memakai baju musim dingin, Sakura yang berada didalam pelukan Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang merangkul Sakura dari belakang, kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih yang bahagia bukan?

"Kapan aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini lagi?" gumam Sasuke menutup kedua matanya memakai lengannya.

"Hoy! Sasuke! Sedang apa sih kau siang bolong begini? Ayo latihan!" ucap kakaknya yang membuka pintu tiba-tiba.

Sasuke bangkit dan duduk sejenak.

"Kak."

"Hn?"

"Apa yang akan kakak lakukan jika pacarmu memberi tahumu bahwa dia hamil saat keberangkatan kita dulu?"

"Hhhhmmm, akan kukatakan, tunggulah aku, dan katakan pada anakku, kalau suatu saat akan datang ayah yang hebat dan keren!" ucap Itachi mengacungkan jempolnya.

"….." Sasuke terdiam sekaligus terkejut mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya itu.

"Bagaimana yah, kalu posisi itu aku, aku sendiri saat itu kan belum ada pekerjaan tetap, aku senang pacarku megandung anakku, tapi aku juga bingung bagaimana cara membiayainya, makanya aku akan mengatakan tunggulah aku, aku akan datang setelah aku sukses dan bisa mebiayai mereka seutuhnya, syukur-syukur kalau pacarku itu bersabar dan tidak mencari sosok ayah lain untuk anakku, ahhahahahaa." Sambung Itachi

Sasuke terdiam dan menunduk, satu tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat… menangis.

"Harusnya kukatakan seperti itu dulu… tidak.. seharusnya dia bilang padaku!" gumam Sasuke.

"…" Itachi menghampiri adiknya dan menepuk pundaknya, "Kadang ada saatnya dimana kita kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, tapi justru itu adalah ujian buat kita, itu adalah ujian dari tuhan bagaimana caranya usaha kita agar mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga itu kembali."

"Aku… sangat mencintainya kak…"

"Aku tahu, bersabar dan berusahalah terus, kami semua mendukungmu."

.

.

.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku buru-buru berlari dari kantor kesini, habis tiba-tiba kau menelepon dengan suara panic." Ucap Hinata yang tiba di sebuah café dimana Naruto sedang menunggunya, dan langsung duduk disamping Naruto.

"Hinata," Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Kita hentikan semua ini."

"Eh?"

"Kita hentikan semua ini, aku tidak bisa lagi menerima perlakuanmu, aku tidak bisa terus menerus menutupi pengkhianatanku pada Sakura, aku… tidak lagi bisa bercinta denganmu…"

"Akan kurahasiakan, aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun."

"TETAP SAJA! Tolong mengertilah~" kini nada Naruto berubah, betapa depresinya laki-laki itu sekarang, "Sakura… dia hamil…."

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, matanya terbelalak dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya, tidak mau mengkhianatinya, kumohon mengertilah."

"Tidak adil…~" ucap Hinata, ketika Naruto menoleh, dia melihat air mata mengalir deras diwajah Hinata, "Aku yang mencintaimu lebih dulu… kenapa harus Sakura-san yang mendapatkanmu?"

"H-Hinata…"

"Ini tidak adil! Naruto-kun… kenapa kamu tidak bisa memandangku sedetik saja? Aku bahkan tidak keberatan ketika kau bercinta denganku… kau… kau terus menerus menyebut nama Sakura-san."

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku…~"

"Aku tidak mau menghentikan semua ini, tidak mau!" tolak Hinata.

"Hinata! Tolong mengertilah!"

"Tidak! Kalau kau bersikeras! Aku akan bunuh diri, aku tidak bercanda!"

Naruto tersentak mendengar ancaman Hinata.

"Errghh! Kenapa harus begini!"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku, aku saja yang meninggalkanmu, Naruto-kun."

Mata Naruto dan Hinata terbelalak hebat ketika mendenar suara wanita yang sangat tidak asing dari belakang mereka, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sakura, Ino dan Sai yang ternyata mengikutinya dari tadi.

"S-Sakura-chan…"

"Tenang saja Hinata-san… kuserahkan Naruto padamu, jaga dia baik-baik," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Hinata.

"S-Sakura-san… aku…"

"Maaf telah mengambil Naruto-mu," kata Sakura dan langsung pergi meninggalkan semua yang ada didalam café itu.

Ino berjalan kehadapan Hinata dan…

_PLAAAK_

"Dasar wanita rendahan!" geram Ino dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Ya, Ino sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura.

2 kali dia mengandung.

2 kali gagal percintaannya

2 kali juga kah dia harus mengugurkan anaknya?

_BUG!_

Suara pukulan yang keras mendarat di wajah Naruto yang diberikan oleh Sai.

"kita lanjutkan nanti," ucap Sai mengejar Ino yang tengah mengejar Sakura.

Saat Sai keluar, pemandangan luar bisa dilihat dari dalam, dan Naruto melihat semuanya, dia melihat Ino menarik Sakura yang tidak menangis, malah Ino yang menangis keras sambil memeluk Sakura.

Kini Naruto berfikir…

Tuhan, inikah **hukuman-**ku?

.

.

.

"Sakuraa! Sakura menangislah, kumohoon~~" pinta Ino sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

Tidak, bukannya tidak menangis, namun Sakura tidak bisa menangis karena mendengar semua pengakuan Naruto pada Hinata tadi. Terlalu sakit baginya, lebih sakit dibanding saat bersama Sasuke dulu.

Ah!

Sasuke.

Entah kenapa gadis itu saat ini teringat pada Sasuke.

* * *

><p>AN : maaf saya lagi buru-buru ini, di chap berikutnya aja yah penjelasannya.

thx for review yah

#ngilang kaya son goku


	4. Chapter 4

**ALWAYS**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Setiap langkah yang diambil oleh wanita itu tidak diperintah oleh otaknya, saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah, bagaimana caranya dia harus menghadapi semua ini? Dikhianati oleh kekasihnya bahkan dalam kondisi hamil? Wanita itu hanya bisa berkespresi datar, bahkan dia masih harus berfikir, pantaskan laki-laki itu ditangisi? Kini wanita bernama Sakura itu menyuruh sahabatnya untuk meninggalkannya sendiri, saat ini dia benar-benar ingin sendiri.

Berjalan pelan disisi kota tanpa tujuan dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang datar, perlahan dinaiki wajahnya untuk melihat sudah sejauh mana dia berjalan.

"Ah, ternyata aku sudah cukup jauh berjalan," gumamnya pelan.

Sakura melihat ada bangku taman yang kosong, karena sedikit lelah akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar disana.

Ditempat lain.

"Kariiin, cepaat lama sekali sih kau!"

"Sebentar Sasuke… aku bingung harus memilih yang mana, aku takut nanti Itachi-san tidak menyukainya," jawab wanita bernama Karin.

Saat ini mereka berada disebuah toko baju bermerk yang terkenal, Sasuke diminta tolong oleh Karin membeli kado ulang tahun untuk Itachi, bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau ternyata manajer mereka ini menyimpan hati pada gitaris satu itu.

"Apapun yang kau kasih nanti, dia pasti menerimanya kok, atau kasih saja dirimu padanya," ucap Sasuke ngasal sambil melihat-lihat sepatu yang ada disana.

BLETAK

"Aww!"

"Sembarangan! Begini-begini aku tahu moral!"

"Aiisshh! Aku pikir kau suka dengan yang seperti itu."

"EH, Sasuke…" panggil Karin dengan tatapannya keluar jendela, "Bukankah itu Cherry-mu?"

"Hah? Mana mungkin, rumahnya itu jauh dari sini," jab Sasuke dengan tidak menoleh.

"Lihat dulu, rambut pinknya itu Sakura banget loh," paksa Karin yang menarik Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke menurut untuk melihat keluar jendela, benar saja, itu adalah Sakura-nya.

"Aku kesana dulu!" gegas Sasuke meninggalkan Karin.

Didalam toko, Karin tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang berlari kearah Sakura.

"Mudah-mudahan mereka bisa bersatu kembali," ucap Karin pelan.

Sasuke berlari sampai akhirnya berdiri dihadapan Sakura.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, "Ah, Uchiha-San."

Sasuke terdiam, ternyata Sakura masih memanggilanya dengan sebutan 'Uchiha'.

"Sedang apa kamu disini? Dengan siapa?"

"…" Sakura terdiam, sepintas dia memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan ambigu, antara rindu dan benci.

Rindu, tentu saja… karena dialah cinta pertamanya selama ini.

Benci? Sakura sendiri kurang yakin dia membenci Sasuke atau tidak, yang jelas perasaan kesalnya saat itu belum padam sampai saat ini.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke lembut yang duduk disamping Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan datar, tiba-tiba terlintas saat dimana mereka dulu melalui hari demi hari bersama dengan indah, saat pertama kali Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura, usaha Sasuke mendapatkan hati Sakura, saat mereka pergi liburan bersama berdua, dan saat melaukan sex pertama kali, Sakura bersumpah bahwa Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang sangat lembut dalam hal sex, dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang mementingkan kepuasannya lebih dahulu. Dan tanpa disadari akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya perlahan.

"Sakura? Kamu kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" ucap Sasuke yang panic.

Sakura tidak menjawab, kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Sakura, kini tidak mau lagi menurut pada pemilik mata emerald itu. Sasuke bangkit dan merogoh sakunya untuk mencari sapu tangan.

"Ini, pakailah," Sasuke memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Sakura dan sedikit merangkulnya agar tidak ada yang melihat wanita-nya itu menangis.

"Kita pindah tempat yah, mau?" tanya Sasuke dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sekuat-kuatnya seorang wanita, apabila dia sudah menangis apalagi dihadapan oleh orang yang pernah dicintainya, dia pasti akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke mobilnya, sebelum itu dia mengirim email pada Karin agar pulang duluan dengan taxi.

Sesampainya didalam mobil, Sasuke memberikan Sakura minuman untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering, karena Sakura sudah sejam dia menangis didalam mobil Sasuke. Sampai Sakura berhenti dan menghela nafas terakhirnya dengan berat dan sesunggukan.

"Jadi… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan posisi menempelkan wajah dilengannya yang sedang bersender di stirnya.

"…"

"Masih belum mau cerita?"

"…"

"Katakan padaku," ucap Sasuke kini dengan nada dingin, "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?"

Sakura terdiam, dia lupa… lupa akan satu hal, Uchiha Sasuke… kalau marah bisa melakukan apa saja yang diinginkannya.

"T-Tidak, a-aku."

"Jangan berbohong padaku," potong Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura dengan kelembutan.

"…"

"Haaaahhh~ tidak bisakah…" ucap Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura dan membelai pipinya. "aku dipercaya lagi?"

Sakura merasa hatinya meringis, memang bukan salah Sasuke sepenuhnya mereka tidak bersama lagi sekarang, tapi sangat egois bukan kalau Sakura bilang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke, apalagi sekarang dia tengah mengandung anak dari Naruto, bagaimana reaksi Sasuke nanti? Sakura bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Sasuke, yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanya diam dan memegangi perutnya.

Sasuke yang mehyadari hal itu malah salah tanggap.

"Kamu lapar? Belum makan? Mau makan dulu?" tidak berubah, Sasuke tetap perhatian seperti dulu pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke, mungkin bertanda dia akan mencoba memaafkan Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Loh, Karin? Kok sendiri? Sasuke mana?" tanya Deidara yang sedang bermain dengan salah satu anjing Sasuke.<p>

Dengan senyuman penuh rahasia, Karin melewati Deidara sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

"Menyebalkaan!" gerutu Deidara."Ah, Karin! Tadi Itachi berpesan agar kau menemuinya di café xxx!"

"Oke, aku ambil mobil dulu," sahut Karin dari kejauhan.

* * *

><p>Saat ini, Naruto sudah kembali ke apartemennya, dan entah kenapa Hinata mengikuti Naruto sampai sana, saat Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur, dia menutup kedua matanya memakai lengannya, ekspresi Sakura masih kebayang sampai saat ini diotaknya.<p>

"Naruto-kun, mau minum apa?" tanya Hinata seraya membereskan baju-baju Naruto yang berserakan dilantai, namun Naruto tidak menjawabnya.

"Naruto-kun, atau kamu mau mandi?"

"Hinata pulanglah."

"Tidak mau!"

"Dengar! Apalagi yang kau inginkan? Aku dan Sakura sudah berakhir! Aku bahkan tidak sempat memberikan cincin ini padanya! Dia bahkan tahu tentang hubungan kita sudah sampai sejauh mana! Dan apa yang parah? DIA SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKKU!" bentak Naruto yang bangkit dari tidurnya pada Hinata yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu itu.

Sunyi sejenak sejak Naruto mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada Hinata.

Perlahan terdengar isakkan tangisan dari kedua belah pihak.

Hinata menangis karena merasa bersalah, tapi dia tetap tidak mau menyerah karena dia sangat mencintai Naruto jauh sebelum Sakura datang.

Naruto menangis karena kesal dan menyesal, dia sangat menyayangi Sakura, tapi kini dia kehilangan wanita itu karena akibat yang sangat fatal.

* * *

><p>Karin memarkir mobilnya tepat didepan café, dan sesuai dugaan kenapa Itachi meminta sang manajer untuk datang adalah, Itachi itu buta arah dia sering sekali nyasar, Itachi tidak suka membawa mobil dia lebih senang menaiki kendaraan umum karena merasa lebih dekat dengan fans-fansnya, tapi kembali lagi, ujung-ujungnya pasti menyusahkan sang manajer yang selalu menjemputnya akibat nyasar karena terlalu asik berbincang-bincang dengan fans-fansnya. Café yang saat ini Itachi tempati adalah satu-satunya tempat yang dia ingat, karena di café ini dia bertemu dengan Karin saat SMA dan memintanya untuk menjadi manajer bandnya.<p>

Saat Itachi sedang bernostalgia tentang pertemuannya dengan Karin, muncullah wanita yang sedari tadi sedang dia pikirkan itu masuk dari pintu masuk.

"Maaf lama," ucap Karin.

"Hehehee, maaf yah selalu merepotkanmu," kata Itachi sambil menyuguhkan cappuchino yang sengaja dia pesan tadi untuk Karin.

"Tidak apa, sudah biasa kok," ledek Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ah, tahu tidak, tadi saat aku belanja bersama Sasuke, aku melihat Cherry."

"Oh ya? Dimana?"

"Dia sedang duduk sendiri ditaman, lalu Sasuke langusng menghampirinya dan menyruhku pulang sendiri, dasar bocah sialan!" sewot Karin, "tapi aku tidak keberatan sih, sepertinya Cherry sedang ada masalah, soalnya aku melihatnya begitu murung."

"Begitu, mudah-mudahan Sasuke bisa menghiburnya, mengingat sebesar apa cinta Sasuke pada Cherry, aku yakin dia pasti khawatir sekali," tebak Itachi.

"Ya, Cherry tidak tahu betapa frustasinya adikmu itu saat terpisah begitu lama dengannya," gumam Karin yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu.

Dan sangat kebetulan, café yang ditempati Karin dan Itachi adalah café dimana Ino dan Sai sedang diskusi tentang masalah Sakura, ditambah lagi mereka duduk saling membelakangi, namun Ino tidak sadar apa yang sedang Karin bicarakan, dan kurang ngeh dengan penampilan Itachi yang sedang memakai kacamata hitam.

"Lalu, bagaimna rencanamu tentang Sakura, Ino?" tanya Sai yang nadanya lumayan keras sehingga membuat telinga Itachi terpancing karena mendengar nama Sakura dan Ino.

"Hhhhh, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mau saja melihat Sakura mengugurkan anaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya, sangat menyakitkan melihat Sakura begitu-"

BRAAAK

"Apa? Ino, apa kau bilang tadi?" Itachi tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ino.

"K-Kak Itachi? Kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Ino heran.

"Sakura… Sakura kenapa!" desak Itachi.

"Kami mohon jelaskan pada kami," pinta Karin yang juga menghampiri Ino.

Ino sangat bingung sekarang, posisinya terdesak, mau tidak mau dia harus mengatakannya pada Itachi, karena bagaimanapun Ino tahum Itachi sudah menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka berempat bergabung di satu meja dan Ino mulai menceritakan secara detail tentang Sakura, dari mengapa Sakura mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke, bagaimana dia menjalani hubungannya dengan Naruto, sampai tadi Naruto mengkhianatinya dan janin yang ada didalam rahimnya.

"Sakura-chan… hamil?" ucap Karin tidak percaya, "Apa karena itu tadi dia jalan sendirian?"

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sai.

"Ya, dan Sasuke langsung menemuinya, setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," jawab Karin.

"Aduh! Jangan sampai Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura tengah mengandung," kata Ino khawatir, "Bisa-bisa jadi perang dunia ke-3!"

"Tapi beda hal kalau Sakura sendiri yang memberi tahunya," ujar Itachi dengan lebih tenang sekarang, "Lalu, dimana orang yang bernama Naruto itu sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu! Aku meninggalkannya setelah menampar wanita murahannya itu!" ketus Ino.

"Begini saja, kita jangan ada yang berucap apa-apa didepan Sakura maupun Sasuke tentang pertemuan ini, nanti malam aku akan menanyakan detailnya pada Sasuke," usul Itachi.

"Oke, ide bagus," setuju Ino.

* * *

><p>Disuatu restoran termewah di Konoha, Sasuke memandangi wanita dihadapannya yang sedang makan dengan lahap sambil tersenyum lembut.<p>

"Besok kau pulang kerja jam berapa? Kujemput yah," tawar Sasuke yang secara reflek menghentikan gerakan Sakura.

Oh iya, kerja.

Itu yang Sakura lupakan.

Bagaimana besok dia harus masuk kalau kejadian tadi membuat hubungannya dengan Naruto jadi canggung, tapi kembali lagi, ini Sakura yang kita bicarakan, sikap profesionalnya sangat bagus.

"Aku selesai jam 5, tidak usah, aku pulang sendiri saja," tolak Sakura dengan halus.

"Tidak, aku ingin menjemputmu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ujar Sasuke sambil emminum wine nya.

"Oh…" Sakura terdiam, dia ingin sekali mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, namun hatinya belum siap, walaupun Sasuke masih mencintainya, Sakura terlalu takut untuk menjalani suatu hubungan lagi.

* * *

><p>Malam harinya setelah Sasue mengantar Sakura pulang ke apartemennya, dengan langkah yang pelan dia berjalan ke kamar Itachi, bermaksud ingin mengagetkannya dan memberi kabar gembira bahwa hubungannya dengan Sakura tidak seburuk pertama kali mereka bertemu kemarin.<p>

Namun saat Sasuke sampai didepan pitnu kamar Itachi, dia terdiam… mendengar percakapan antara Itachi dan Karin.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Sasuke?" suara Karin yang Sasuke dengar dari luar.

"Aku ingin tahu dulu apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Sakura hari ini, aku tidak mau salah bicara," terdengar Itachi menjawabnya dengan serius.

"Jujur, aku sangat tidak setuju kalau Sakura-chan mengugurukannya lagi, itu tidak baik buat rahim," kalimat Karin yang satu ini membuat Sasuke membatu dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung membuka pintu kamar kakaknya itu.

BRAAK

"Sakura hamil?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada berat.

"S-Sasuke? Kalau masuk ketuk dulu!" tegur Itachi yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
>"Katakan padaku! Apa benar, Sakura… Cherry-ku hamil!" geram Sasuke.<p>

"Tidak Sasuke, kau salah dengar, sebenarnya-"

"Itachi, percuma menyembunyikannya," potong Karin, "Sasuke, dengarkan aku, kini Sakura… Cherry-mu tengah mengandung anak dari kekasihnya… ah atau bisa kubilang mantan kekasihnya."

"Mantan… kekasihnya?" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Ya, saat dia tengah mengandung… kekasihnya bernama Naruto yang merupakan direktur dari perusahaan melody's magazine… selingkuh dengan sekretarisnya, dan Sakura mengetahui hal itu…." Ucap Karin ragu dan menatap Itachi lalu melanjutkannya lagi, "hari ini, lebih tepatnya siang ini."

"Apa!" seu Sasuke, "Jadi… itu sebabnya dia mennagis seperti itu?"

"munkin, apa saja yang Sakura katakan apdamu hari ini?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak ada, dia hanya menangis selama satu jam lebih dan… makan malam bersamaku, dia tidak memberi tahuku apa-apa…" ucap Sasuke kecewa.

"Mungkin dia tidak mau memberi tahumu, karena dia merasa malu dan tidak mau membuatmu repot, Sakura kan memang seperti itu," jawab Itachi.

"Naruto yah…" geram Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "Lihat saja, akan kuhancurkan dia yang telah membuat Cherry mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan itu!"

Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dicegah oleh Karin maupun kakanya sendiri, mereka hanya bsia bertukar pandang dan berharp Sasuke tidak melakukan hal konyol yang membuat nama bandnya sendiri itu jelek.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya dipagi hari, Karin yang memulai rutinitas biasanya yaitu mengambil surat kabar diluar menemukan Sasuke yang sudah siap-siap untuk keluar, dia melihat Sasuke mengenakan kaos putih, celana jeans selutut dan jaket hitam serta kacamata hitam yang membuatnya makin keren.<p>

"Sasuke, mau kemana?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan menutup pintu lalu membuka jendela, "Memberi pelajaran pada seseorang," ucap Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan dikut dijendela mobilnya.

Sasuke pun melaju cepat ketika gerbang mulai dibuka secara otomatis, dan Karin hanya bisa diam ditempat memandangi mobil laki-laki yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya itu.

"Tuhan, semoga mereka baik-baik saja," gumam Karin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : hehehee, maaf yah sekian lama saya pergi dan tidak meninggalkan pesan #bungkuk**

**apa di chapter ini ada yang tidak dimengerti? saya bisa menjawabnya nanti di chpater depan, saya sangat usahakan chapter depan akan cepat update**

**sekedar informasi saja, maaf banget saya menghilang dan ngga update, saya itu sedang menjenguk ayah saya di afrika selatan, dia sedang sakit terkena serangan jantung, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kok, minta doanya yah teman-teman #bungkuk sebungkuk bungkuknya bungkuk**

**dan lagi koneksi internet disini kurang bagus, jadi saya malas menggunakan fasilitas internet disini, jadi mungkin minggu depan saya sudah kembali ke indonesia.**

**terima kasih :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALWAYS**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Di pagi hari, kalau bagi orang-orang itu adalah pagi yang cerah dan sangat sejuk, namun tidak bagi Haruno Sakura yang kini harus berada didepan ruangan kekasih- ehm, mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya. Naruto sudah dari pagi-pagi sekali berada didalam ruangannya, Sakura tidak bisa konsentrasi pada kerjaannya, kepalanya terlalu pusing akibat terlalu banyak menangis, Hinata? Dia juga sedang berada ditempat dimana dia seharusnya berada.

"Kasumi-san, aku mau ke toilet sebentar, aku… kebelet," izin Sakura berbohong sambil menahan mualnya.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama yah Haruno-san," jawab Kasumi teman diseberang meja Sakura.

Disaat Sakura berjalan menuju toilet dan memasuki toilet khusus wanita, dia memuntahkan semua apa yang tadi pagi dia makan, disatu sisi, seorang pria berjalan santai namun dengan ekspresi dingin menghampiri pintu direktur utama Melody's Magazine.

"Ah, maaf tuan, apa tuan sudah memiliki janji?" tanya Kasumi dengan ramah.

Namun pria berambut raven itu tidak menjawab, yang dia lakukan adalah.

BRAAK!

Serentak orang-orang yang ada diluar berdiri semua bahkan Naruto yang sedang menanda tangani beberapa berkas pun berdiri karena terkejut oleh gebrakan pintu yang dibuka seenaknya oleh, Sasuke.

"Uchiha?" ucap Naruto bingung.

BUG!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat diwajah Namikaze muda itu, dengan cekatan lagi Sasuke menarik kerah Naruto dan sekali lagi menghajar laki-laki pirang itu.

BUG!

BRUUK!

Karena kencangnya pukulan itu, Naruto terjatuh menubruk kursinya sendiri.

"Kyaaaaa! Panggil petugas keamanan!" terik Kasumi dari luar, karena suara mereka berisik, maka Hinata yang ruangannya tidak jauh dari Naruto masuk kedalam.

"Namikaze-san… ada apaa!" tanya Hinata panic yang langsung menghampiri Naruto.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, begitu pula Naruto, sampai saat ini Naruto masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa Uchiha Sasuke, penyanyi dari group band terkenal plus mantan kekasih Sakura itu datang lalu menghantamnya?

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura yang baru datang dari toilet dengan ragu, yang kini memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

Sasuke menoleh, Sakura pun kaget kenapa Sasuke bisa ada disini.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan sedikit menggenggam lengan Sasuke.

"Aku kesini memberinya pelajaran, dia menghamilimu kan! Setelah dia menghamilimu dia bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain!" geram Sasuke.

"Dia tidak bersenang-senang, aku-lah yang memaksakanya!" bentak Hinata.

"Oh, jadi pelacur itu kau?" hina Sasuke.

"Sasuke jaga bicaramu!" tegur Sakura.

"Apa? ! kau mau membelanya? Jangan sok suci cherry, aku tahu kamu membenci mereka, dan kamu-"

"Ya! Aku membenci mereka!" potong Sakura, "Tapi ini anaknya…" sambung Sakura dengan lirih.

Sasuke menggeram, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, melepas tangan Cherry-nya yang tengah memegang lengannya, dengan spontan Sakura terkejut karena tindakan Sasuke, dia melompat melewati meja dan menindih Naruto lalu menghajarnya bertubi-tubi.

"Kyaaaa! Hentikaaaan!" teriak Hinata yang terdorong.

Bug!

Bug!

"Sasukeee!" beda dengan Hinata yang hanya berteriak, Sakura dengan berani menghampiri mereka ditengah perkelahian itu.

Naruto tidak terima oleh perlakuan Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga dia laki-laki yang mempunyai harga diri, dia membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dan membalas pukul laki-laki itu. Sasuke menendang perut Naruto yang menyebabkan Naruto terjungkir kebelakang. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menahan perutnya.

"Sasuke cukup!" tahan Sakura namun Sasuke menghempaskannya.

Kedua laki-laki itu saling baku hantam, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, sampai security datang.

"Hentikan!" kedua security menahan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalian berdua kuperintahkan keluar!" perintah Naruto.

"Tapi Namikaze-sama…"

"CEPAT KELUAR!" bentak Naruto.

Baik Hinata maupun Sakura, belum pernah ada yang melihat Naruto semarah itu. Akhirnya kedua security itupun keluar.

Naruto bangkit dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" geram Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau musnah!" desis Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ayo kita keluar, jangan memperpanjang," bujuk Sakura sambil menarik lengan pemilik mata onyx itu.

"Kau sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Sakura, jadi jangan ikut campur! Ini masalahku dengannya! Dia mengandung bayiku!" bentak Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan merawat bayimu! Mulai saat ini Sakura kembali padaku! Dan kau! Jangan sekali-kali menghubunginya lagi!" ancam Sasuke.

"Aku Ayah dari janin itu! Kau tidak punya hak untuk menghalangiku!" bantah Naruto yang berdiri lalu mendaratkan satu pukulan kewajah Sasuke.

BUUG!

Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah memukul kembali wajah Naruto yang sedikit babak belur.

"Aku mohon hentikan kalian berdua!" teriak Hinata.

Disaat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang saling tarik kerah kemeja mereka masing-masing, Sakura berlari ketengah-tengah mereka untuk memisahkan kedua mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Cukup! Jangan seperti anak kecil!" Sakura berusaha memisahkan mereka.

Tangan Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke sehingga tanpa sengaja tangannya Sasuke menampar wajah Sakura.

Plaak!

"Kyaaa!"

Namun erangan Sakura tidak diperdulikan oleh kedua laki-laki itu, akhirnya Sakura berusaha kembali memisahkan mereka. Saat Sasuke menghajar wajah Naruto, tubuh laki-laki pirang itu goyah dan tidak sengaja menubruk Sakura, sehingga mendorong Sakura kearah ujung meja, sehingga ujung meja itu dengan keras menusuk perutnya.

Brukk!

Terdiam.

Semua terdiam ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan bagi kedua laki-laki ini.

"H-Haruno-san!" teriak Hinata yang menghampiri Sakura.

"S-Sakura!"

"Cherry!"

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya memegangi perutnya dengan ekspresi memilukan.

"A~aaaagghhhh!" gerang Sakura.

Mata Hinata membelalak ketika melihat darah keluar dari dalam rok Sakura yang berwarna soft pink itu.

"H-Haruno-san…. D-darah?" teriak Hinata.

"Sa-kura?" panggil Sasuke dengan lembut sambil melihat kearah yang Hinata tunjuk, wajah Sasuke berubah pucat, dengan cekatan dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelepon ambulans. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya duduk ketakutan melihat kondisi Sakura yang kritis.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kediaman Uchiha-

Drap drap drap!

"Itachi! Bisa kah kau sedikit mengurangi tenagamu kalau menuruni tangga?" teriak Karin dari dapur yang sedang memasak.

"Kariin! Kariin! Cherry! Cherry! Sasukeee!" ujar Itachi panic.

"Ada apa? Bukankah dia sedang bekerja?" jawab Karin santai.

"Bertengkar! Sasuke! Keguguran!" ucap Itachi ngaco.

"Sasuke keguguran?" kini Karin merasa bingung dengan gitarisnya itu.

"Bukaaaan!" geram Itachi menjambak-jambak rambutnya dan masih dengan piyamanya.

"Itachi, sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu dan ganti pakaianmu," usul Karin yang masih tenang.

"Cherry keguguran! Sasuke berkelahi dengan mantannya Cherry!" akhirnya Itachi mengucapkannya dengan jelas.

"APA? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Lalu dimana mereka?"

"Tadi Sasuke mengirim email padaku, mereka menuju rumah sakit Konoha," jelas Itachi menunjukkan handphonenya.

"Ayo kita kesana," gegas Karin.

"Ehm, haruskah aku ganti baju dulu?"

"Tidak usah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, terpancar wajah penyesalan, kekhawatiran, kepanikan, bercampur menjadi satu disetiap mimic ketiga orang yang sedang berdiri didepan ruangan dimana Sakura diperiksa.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bagaimanapun juga dia merasa bersalah atas semua kejadian ini, dan sesama wanita, dia berdoa agar Sakura baik-baik saja.

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok yang berhadapan langsung dari pintu dimana ruangan Sakura berada.

Sasuke… mungkin saat ini Sasuke lah yang sangat pusing, andai saja dia tidak memutuskan untuk datang ke kantornya, andai saja dia tidak menghantam Naruto, andai saja dia bisa memikirkan cara lain yang lebih aman agar Sakura tidak lagi terluka, mungkin saat ini Sakura sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantor dengan tenang.

Satu jam sudah dokter tidak kunjung keluar.

"Ini semua salahmu!" geram Naruto.

"Masih berani menyalahkanku? Kau bajingan!" balas Sasuke.

"Tolong hentikan! Pikirkan keadaan Sakura saat ini," pinta Hinata lirih.

"Oh! Jadi sekarang kau memikirkannya? Kemana saja otakmu kemarin itu, hah!" ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak baik berucap kasar seperti itu pada wanita," tegur seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Kakak?," sapa Sasuke.

"Mana Cherry?" tanya Itachi, yang tentu saja sudah mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan baju biasa.

"Didalam… aku bersumpah, saat dia sadar nanti aku akan membawanya pergi dari sini!" jawab Sasuke.

"Tenang dulu, kita bicarakan semua ini dengan kepala dingin," usul Karin lalu menatap kearah Hinata, "Kau siapa?"

"Ha? A-aku…."

"Dia yang menghancurkan hubungan Sakura dengan bajingan ini!" jawab Sasuke sinis sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto, "Ah! Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, hei perempuan! Berkat dirimu, Naruto dan Sakura berpisah."

"Sasuke, tolong jangan rendahan begitu, bukan begitu cara laki-laki merebut kembali wanitanya," tegur Itachi, "Kita tunggu sampai Cherry sadar."

Dan kemudian terbukalah pintu yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Ehm… bisa aku bicara dengan suaminya?" tanya sang dokter yang menganggap Sakura sudah menikah.

"Aku!" jawab Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"…."

"…"

Semua terdiam dan saling pandang.

"Ehm… suami yang sebenarnya maksudku," perjelas dokter.

"Aku!" jawab Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan lagi.

"Ehm, begini dokter," potong Itachi, "Tidak bisakah kita mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Kami semua kerabat terdekatnya disini."

"Begitu… baiklah, ikut keruanganku," ucap dokter itu sambil berjalan.

Begitu sampai diruangan dokter.

"Hhhh, kecelakaan ini sering terjadi pada ibu-ibu yang sedang hamil, namun kasus ini jarang terjadi," ucap sang dokter.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin sambil menggenggam tangan Itachi karena takut mendengar sesuatu yang buruk.

"Rahimnya sedikit rusak, dan anaknya keguguran, pendarahan hebat, bahkan saya rancuh dia bisa mengandung lagi atau tidak," jawab sang dokter.

Kini ketakutan terpancar dari setiap orang didalam ruangan itu yang mendengarnya.

"Ibunya selamat, namun janinnya tidak bisa selamat, benturannya sangat keras."

"Apa kami bisa melihat keadaannya?" tanya Karin.

"Tentu, asal jangan berisik."

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Sakura, sesampainya disana, tidak ada satupun yang berani membuka pintu tersebut.

…

…

…

"Cherry?" panggil Itachi dengan lembut sambil membuka pintu dan menggandeng Karin.

Sakura menoleh lesu menghadap kedua pasangan itu.

"Kak~Itachi?" sapa Sakura bernada bertanya.

"Hei," sapa Karin yang menyusul.

"Karin?" suara Sakura terdengar begitu lemah, hingga Karin merasa pilu mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Karin dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"…" Sakura tidak menjawabnya, bagaimana dia harus menjawab?

"Pertanyaan bodoh yah, hehehe" ejek Karin sendiri.

"Tidak… aku sangat berterima kasih kau menanyakan keadaanku," ucap Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Mereka ada di luar, tidak berani masuk kedalam, takut melihat ekspresimu," Itachi memberi tahu pada Sakura keadaan adik dan mantan kekasih Sakura itu.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, "Kak, bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Katakan saja," jawab Itachi.

"Tolong hubungi Ino sahabatku, aku ingin dia ada disini," pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah, berapa nomor handphonenya?"

Selagi Sakura memberikan nomor kepada Itachi, Karin melihat tangan kanan Sakura yang menggenggam seprai dan tangan kiri memegangi perutnya.

"apa kamu baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Karin lembut.

"…" Sakura terdiam menatap Karin datar, kemudian memberikan senyum lemahnya, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Ino sebentar lagi datang, begitu aku telepon dan menjelaskan semuanya, dia menutup teleponnya," ucap Itachi setelah menghubungi Ino

Apartemen Ino tidaklah jauh dari rumah sakit Konoha, jadi jangan heran kalau Ino datang secepat kilat apalagi karena sahabat karibnya ini mengalami musibah, bukan Ino namanya kalo tidak tergesah-gesah.

BRAAAKK

"SAKURAAA!"

"Sssttt, Ino pelan-pelan!" tegur Sakura sambil berbisik.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa yang sakit? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi, sekali lagi… inilah Ino.

"Ino tenang, aku tidak apa-apa, tapi…"

Itachi, Karin dan Ino saling tatap menunggu kelanjutan apa yang akan diucapkan Sakura.

"Bisa tolong panggilkan Sasuke dan Naruto?" pinta Sakura.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Kau yakin ingin bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Itachi dan Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Ehm, Sai juga ada diluar, biar kusuruh Sai memanggilkan mereka," kata Ino yang bergegas keluar.

"Ehm… Sasuke, Naruto… Sakura ingin berbicara dengan kalian, Sai kamu juga ikut masuk," ajak Ino.

"Ehm… aku-" ucap Hinata ragu

"Sebaiknya ajak dia masuk juga," usul Karin yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Ino.

Masuklah mereka semua kedalam ruangan Sakura, suasana yang kikuk pun tercipta, Sasuke dengan santai berjalan kesamping Sakura dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan cemas. Naruto hanya berdiri disamping ranjang dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh, didampingi oleh Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian mendengarkan pernyataanku," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Dulu, saat aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke, aku sangat bahagia bahkan aku rela memberikan semua kepadanya, dan mungkin karena saat itu umur kami masih kecil, Sasuke juga mempunyai impian yang aku sendiri tidak berani menghambatnya, akhirnya aku menyembunyikan berita kehamilanku padanya, sampai saat dia pergi bersama bandnya… meninggalkanku," Sakura bercerita dengan senyuman lembut sambil memegang perutnya.

Sedangkan Karin dan Itachi saling tatap, karena mereka tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Sasuke dan Sakura saat itu.

"Aku pun menggugurkannya," lanjut Sakura, "Dan itu sangat amat sakit, aku sangat menyesal mengugurkan benih yang tak berdosa itu, saat itu aku terpuruk… Ino tahu betul akan hal itu… sampai suatu saat aku bertemu Naruto, dia bisa mengisi kekosongan hatiku dan memberikan keceriaan padaku."

Terlihat ekspresi Naruto berubah pesat saat itu, ingin sekali pemuda itu memeluk wanita yang sangat terlihat rapuh saat ini diatas kasur itu, namun Naruto sudah merasa tidak pantas untuk melakukan hal itu.

"aku pun mulai mencintainya… walaupun aku sedikit dilemma saat pertemuanku dengan Sasuke kembali, tapi aku tetap bersi keras untuk melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Naruto," ujar Sakura yang membuka mata emeraldnya, "Sampai aku mengetahui kebenarannya… sesungguhnya aku ingin sekali memaafkannya dan melupakan kesalahannya itu, tapi karena dia tidak meminta maaf padaku langsung, dia juga tidak mengambil tindakan apa-apa… maka aku memutuskan akan merawat anak ini sendiri."

Semua terdiam, Sakura kembali menunduk, lagi-lagi memegang perutnya.

"tapi kini semua hilang… lagi-lagi aku menghilangkan benih tak berdosa ini…" kini suara Sakura terdengar bergetar dan rapuh.

"Sakura… ini bukan salahmu…" ucap Itachi.

"Tapi benih itu ada di rahimku! Apa kalian tahu… kalau kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan bisa mengandung lagi? Hah!" dan Sakura pun kehilangan kendali.

"Sudah cukup aku ber-urusan dengan kalian… Sasuke… Naruto… mulai saat ini.. tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri~" pinta Sakura.

Air mata yang keluar dari bola mata yang indah itu membuat para laki-laki itu merasa bersalah, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Naruto berlutut dihadapan Sakura dan semuanya.

"Maafkan aku!" ujar Naruto berlutut, "Maaf… maafkan aku~"

"Tidak! Naruto, kamu tidak bersalah… akulah yang bersalah… Haruno-san, maafkan aku… maafkan Naruto, aku lah penyebab semuanya, maafkan aku," ucap Hinata.

"Sudah! Cukup~ aku… lelah…" rintih Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya memakai telapak tangannya.

Merasa ini bukan porsi mereka untuk berbicara, akhirnya Karin, Itachi, Said an Ino ber-inisiatif untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku sudah lelah~ aku tidak mau lagi merasakan sakit yang sama… aku-"

"Aku tidak mau!" potong Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut mendengar penolakan Sasuke yang begitu tegas.

"Aku tidak perduli kamu akan bisa mengandung lagi atau tidak, sebenarnya itu kan yang kamu takuti, tidak bisa lagi mempunyai anak, maka dari itu kamu menginginkan kita berdua menjauhimu," tebak Sasuke, "tapi maaf, kau ingat kan? Sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu."

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab, karena memang itulah perasaan yang sebenarnya, dan Sasuke pasti akan selalu tahu apa yang dia pikirkan dan rasakan, Sakura hanya bisa menangis, menutupi wajahnya memakai lengannya. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan mendekap tubuh wanita itu kedalam pelukannya.

Melihat Sakura menangis begitu dalam dipelukan Sasuke, kini Naruto mengerti… memang Sasuke lah yang bisa membahagiakan Sakura. Naruto bangkit perlahan dan pelan-pelan meninggalkan ruangan itu, diikuti oleh Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : maaf atas ketelatan saya yah, sepertinya saya bener-bener ngaret yah updatenya. kalau boleh jujur, saya sempet lupa kalau saya sedang mengetik fict ini -_-a**

**memalukan yah?**

**saya janji chapter depan akan update ASAP!**

**maafkan saya sekali lagi T_T**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALWAYS**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa lima bulan terlewati oleh Sakura yang kini tinggal di mansion Sasuke, di mana Sasuke sengaja membeli mansion itu untuk Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri awalnya menolak untuk tinggal di sana, wanita mandiri itu lebih memlih untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen kecilnya.

Sekali lagi, ini Uchiha yang kita kenal.

Apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah perintah, dan tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya.

"UCHIHAAAAAA!"

Pagi hari yang di awali dengan teriakan yang berasal dari lantai dua, Karin yang kini tengah menuangkan kopi ke cangkir Itachi mengabaikan teriakan itu.

"Mau pakai gula?" tanya Karin.

"Segini cukup, terima kasih," jawab Itachi.

_BRAAK_

_BRUUK  
>PRAANG<em>

"Ah~ damai nyaaa~" ucap Itachi setelah meminum kopi hangatnya di pagi hari.

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERKALI-KALI JANGAN MENJAMAHKU SAAT AKU TIDUUURR!"

"Aw! Sakura! Kau ini halus sedikit kenapa sih jadi cewek!" gerutu Sasuke setelah kepalanya di lempar memakai peralatan kosmetik kekasihnya itu, "Lagi pula aku tidak mendengar adanya penolakan tadi malam!"

"KYAAAAA! Aku sudah berusaha menolakmu! Tapi kau terus menyentuhku!"

"Yang kudengar hanya desahan dan meminta lebih pada-"

_BUUG._

Satu bantal melayang pada wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Kau ini!" Sasuke bangkit dan menekan tubuh Sakura diatas kasur, kini Sasuke berada diatas Sakura, "Ingin kuserang lagi yah?"

Dan kalimat terakhir sukses membuat Sakura kita ini memerah.

"MESUUM!"

Sakura teriak, bangkit, mendorong Sasuke keluar dan menutup pintunya.

_BRAAK!  
><em>"Hahaha, di usir lagi yah," ejek Itachi, "itu artinya kau belum ahli, adikku yang manis."

"Cih! Dia hanya malu, heran, padahal dulu dia begitu bersemangat kalau sudah bercinta denganku," gumam Sasuke menduduki pantatnya di kursi sebelah Itachi.

"Kau harus lebih lembut lagi, setelah lima bulan yang lalu, Sakura mana siap lagi untuk bercinta, dia masih trauma," usul Karin.

"Hei, kau paling senang kalau Itachi menyentuh apamu?" tanya Sasuke asal.

_DUAK._

Pukulan keras mendarat diatas kepala Sasuke.

"Kak! Mau membuatku bodoh seperti Hidan?" bentak Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan mu bodoh! Jangan tanyakan pada Karin!" bentak Itachi balik, "Sana usaha sendiri gimana caranya Sakura mau bercinta lagi denganmu!"

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya setelah membalas Itachi dengan melempar kue yang tersedia di atas meja.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, tidak ada jawaban, apa Sakura masih marah? Akhirnya Sasuke memasuki kamar Sakura melalui jalan pintas, yaitu pintu yang sengaja dia buat untuk disambungkan ke kamar kekasihnya itu.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Sakura?"  
>panggil Sasuke, namun tidak ada yang menjawab.<p>

"Cherry?" kali ini dengan memakai nick namenya.

Terdengar pancuran air dari kamar mandi, dan pintu kamar mandi itu sedikit terbuka.

"Sakura… minta di serang atau apa sih?" gumam Sasuke menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

"La la laa..hmm hmmm…" terdengar Sakura bergumam menyanyikan salah satu lagu Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, 'adik' nya pun tidak sabar lagi untuk di sentuh oleh wanitanya itu.

Sasuke membuka baju dan celananya, hingga sekarang hanya memakai boxernya saja, sebelum Sasuke membuka lebar pintu kamar mandi Sakura, laki-laki itu mengunci semua pintu dan menutup semua jendela yang sudah terbuka sehingga suasana dikamar Sakura sudah gelap.

Dengan percaya diri, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki kedalam kamar mandi.

Dia melihat punggung Sakura yang kini tengah berendam di bathtub.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekap Sakura dari belakang dan bergumam.

"Maafkan aku, Cherry."

"Sasuke? Kenapa bisa masuk kesini?" ucap Sakura panic, apalagi setelah melihat Sasuke yang telanjang dada.

"Aku mau berendam bersamamu," tanpa mendengar izin dari Sakura, Sasuke membuka boxernya dan memasuk bathtub itu.

Sakura langsung membuang muka ketika dia melihat kejantanan Sasuke terlihat.

"Ayolah Sakura, dulu kau senang sekali bermain dengannya," ucap Sasuke.

"I-Itu kan dulu."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura kembali dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke tidak menunggu izin lagi, dia menyerang dada Sakura sambil mencium leher Sakura, dadanya sangat licin karena busa sabun, dan itu membuat Sakura makin tersangsang.

"S-Sasuke… kita sedang…'

"Mandi," potong Sasuke masih sambil mengecup leher Sakura.

Dari belakang Sasuke memijat kedua bukit kembar Sakura, mmebuat Sakura menahan desahannya.

"Keluarkan… aku ingin mendengarnya," bisik Sasuke menggoda sambil memilin putingnya.

"Aahnn~" Sakura berhasil mendesah dan mengangkat kepalanya sehingga kini kepalanya bersender di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura saat Sakura mendongak.

Langsung saja tangan Sasuke menuju kearah bawah.

"Ah! Hhnn~" Sakura langsung reflek melebarkan pahanya, Sasuke tidak tahu apakah Sakura sudah basah atau belum karena ini di dalam air,

Sasuke memasukan satu jari, memutar di daerah clitorisnya.

"HHmm~ aaahh~~" Sakura menggerang nikmat, bisa Sakura rasakan sesuatu mencolek bokongnya, tangan Sakura pun tidak tinggal diam, dia mencari sesuatu itu, dan dapat!

"Ugh!" keluh Sasuke.

Namun tidak mau kalah, Sasuke menambahkan jarinya, dan menggerakannya keluar masuk dalam lubang Sakura.

"Aahh~~ S-Sasuke~ hnnnnn~" Sakura mendesah kencang sampai-sampai menghentikan aktivitasnya pada 'adik' Sasuke.

Sasuke makin mempercepat gerakan jarinya, sampai Sakura merasa mengejang.

"S-Sa-Sasuke~ aahnn… a-aku…"

"Tidak secepat ini, Cherry," Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan mencabut jarinya dari lubang Sakura.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura protes karena Sasuke mengerjainya.

"Hahaha, ayo kita mandi," Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dan bangkit dari bathtub, "Ah ah ah! Dilarang menyentuh diri sendiri," sambung Sasuke sambil menarik lengan kekasihnya.

"Kau jahaaaaat~"

.

.

.

"Ahahahahaa, itu kebiasaan Itachi dulu," ucap Karin tertawa kecil saat mereka membuat makan siang di dapur, Sakura menceritakan semua hal yang dialaminya pada Karin.

"Tapi aku susah untuk membalasnya!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Sasuke dan Itachi?" tanya Ino yang sedang mampir dan membantu menyiapkan makan siang.

"Entahlah, tadi juga pergi bersama Sai kan? Katanya mereka bertemu sponsor," ucap Karin.

"Sponsor? Untuk?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya mereka akan kembali tour keliling dunia," jawab Karin sambil tersenyum pilu pada Sakura, karena dia tahu Sakura pasti akan sedih.

"Tenang saja Sakura, kali ini pasti baik-baik saja," ucap Ino.

"Ya, Sasuke sangat mencintaimu, aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali dia membuat mansion ini," ucap Karin.

"_Aku ingin bagaimana caranya agar kekasihku nanti akan menyukai mansion ini."_

"Itu katanya, hahahaa" ujar Karin, "Waktu akan membeli mobil juga."

"_Aku ingin mobil yang akan memuat kekasihku nyaman."_

"Ah- ahaha-hahaa," Sakura tertawa canggung, tidak menyangka Sasuke sebegitunya terhadapnya.

"Untung saja ke lima dobermen itu tidak dinamakan namamu, Sakura," celetuk Ino.

"Hahahaa, itu juga yang di katakan oleh Hidan," sambung Karin.

"Kami pulaang," ucap suara laki-laki dari arah pintu.

"Selamat datang," sambut para wanita.

Yang tadinya hanya ada Sasuke, Itachi, dan Sai, kini bertambah menjadi ada Hidan, Sasori dan Deidara.

"Loh? Seluruh band berkumpul?" ucap Karin bingung.

"Kami punya berita bagus!" ucap Hidan.

"Ada perusahaan yang akan mensponsori band kita untuk tour keliling dunia, ini kesempatan emas lagi," sambung Deidara.

"Lalu apa kalian akan mengambilnya?" tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja kita rundingkan dulu padamu, bu manajer," ucap Sasori.

Karin terdiam, dia menatap Itachi lalu ke Sasuke, "Bagaimana?"

"Aku ambil," ujar Sasuke dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa.

"Heeehh? Seriuuuss?" teriak Ino.

"Tentu saja, kali ini Sakura harus ikut," Sasuke menambahkan sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura menutup mulutnya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Jadwal tour keliling dunia pun di mulai, Sakura harus menemani Sasuke ke sana dan ke sini, jeritan para fans terdengar dari satu stadion ke stadion yang lain, Sakura bangga pada Sasuke yang akhirnya sukses dalam bandnya, stadion yang penuh dengan jeritan perempuan dan laki-laki membuat Sakura merinding.

Dilihat kekasihnya itu penuh dengan keringat di atas panggung, mengingatkan Sakura ketika Sasuke sedang berada diatas kasur dengannya, Sakura merona membayangkannya, Sakura akui, Sasuke sangat hebat kalau soal urusan bercinta.

"_Selamat malam semuanya, sampai bertemu lagi,"_ ucap Sasuke menutup acara itu.

Saat turun panggung, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang kini memegang handuk untuk mengelap keringat laki-laki itu, sambil meraih minuman yang diberikan oleh Karin, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu membersihkan keringatnya.

"Wajahmu kenapa memerah?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"T-Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura.

Sakura sendiri bingung, kenapa selama perjalanan tour ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya? Padahal mereka satu kamar, dan satu tempat tidur pula!

Apa Sasuke sudah menjadi homo sekarang?

Tidak tidak, Sakura tidak mau berpikiran buruk, mungkin Sasuke tidak mau lelah karena dia harus menguras tenaga di atas panggung.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di tujuan akhir adalah negaranya sendiri yaitu Jepang, setelah keliling ke 20 negara, sekarang mereka sampai di Tokyo dome, tour itu memakan waktu enam bulan, dan selama enam bulan ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuh Sakura, hanya sekedar ciuman kecil di bibir dan keningnya saja.

Mebuat Sakura penasaran.

"Sakuraaa," sapa gadis berambut pirang.

"Inoo, kau datang."

"Tentu saja, aku diundang Karin," jawab Ino sambil menggandeng Sai.

"Acaranya mau mulai, kita ke depan yuk," ajak Sai

Tentu saja Sakura mendapatkan kelas VVIP, duduk di depan, langsung berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Kekasihnya itu mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu, lagu yang Sakura gumamkan di dalam kamar mandi dulu, yang berjudul. _Missing you_.

Dari setiap tutur kata yang terucap oleh Sasuke, terasa oleh Sakura, apalagi Sasuke selalu menatap emerald itu ketika menyanyikannya.

Setelah selsai menyanyikan lagu itu, Sasuke berbicara.

"Ini adalah tour terakhir kami, setelah ini kami tidak tahu akan mengadakan tour kembali atau tidak, yang jelas band kami akan tetap lanjut."

"KYAAAAAA!"

"SASUKEE!"

"ITACHIII!"

"HIDAAN I LOVE YOU!"

"SASORIII!"

"DEI-CHAAAANN!"

Semua berteriak tiada henti.

"Bisa tenang sebentar?" pinta Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, "Hari ini, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Semua terdiam lampu sorot berjalan mengenai penonton satu persatu.

"Aku… mencintai gadis ini, sejak dari SMA, saat itu kami sempat berpisah karena salah paham, tapi dengan berjalannya waktu, akhirnya kami kembali."

Seluruh Tokyo dome berbisik, siapa wanita yang sangat beruntung itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada seluruh dunia yang menonton acara ini, bahwa aku mencintainya… sangat mencintainya."

"Kyaaaa! Aku mauuuu"

"Jangaan, Sasuke milikkuuu!"

Begitulah yang terdengar dari seluruh stadion.

Sakura hanya terdiam, karena saat Sasuke menyatakan cintanya, mata Sasuke lurus menatap Sakura.

Di tempat lain, seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang menonton acara itu di dalam kamarnya tersenyum kecil.

"Semoga bahagia, Sakura-chan."

Seusai acara, Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura ke kamar hotel yang di pesan secara pribadi, Sasuke menciumi Sakura dari kening, hidung, mulut sampai leher.

S-Sasuke, tunggu dulu~"

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah menunggu lama, sialan! Enam bulan aku harus menahan agar tidak bercinta denganmu!"

"Tunggu, aku ingin kita melakukannya dengan santai," ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sakura.

Sasuke dengan jahil mencolek area sensitive Sakura memakai telunjuknya.

"Dengan santai bagaimana maksudmu?" goda Sasuke.

Sakura membangkitkan dirinya dan mendorong Sasuke sehingga kini Sakura lah yang berada di atas Sasuke.

"Kau mau tahu?" balas Sakura dengan sangat menggoda.

Sakura membuka baju Sasuke, menciumi lehernya dan membuat tanda di sana, ciumannya turun kebawah, sampai Sakura membuk resleting celana Sasuke, dilihat kejantannanya sudah mengeras, Sakura dengan pelan menurunkan celana Sasuke, gerakan Sakura sangat pelan sehingga Sasuke menggeram.

"Sakura jangan menggodaku!"

"Hihihi, aku kan bilang dengan santai, jadi jangan buru-buru."

Sakura melepas boxer Sasuke dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Sakura tersenyum , sudah lama dia tidak berjumpa, akhirnya dengan jilatan kecil yang membuat Sasuke gemetar, Sakura menjilat dari buah zakar Sasuke sampai ujung kepala kejantanan Sasuke.

"Oh! _Shit!_ Sakura~"

Sasuke menutup wajahnya memakai kedua tangannya, menandakan betapa nikmat apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya.

Sakura melanjutkan menjiat ujung kejantanan Sasuke, lalu dengan lahap Sakura memasukan kedalam mulutnya, memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil memijit kedua bola Sasuke.

"Oh yes! Sakuraa~ aaahh~"

Saking nikmatnya, pinggul Sasuke ikut bergoyang naik turun berlawanan dengan gerakan kepala Sakura.

"N-No no no no!" cegah Sasuke saat Sakura hendak menghisapnya, "Jangan sekarang, kita tidak perlu buru-buru kan?"

Sakura tersenyum, dan Sasuke membalikan tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke baru sadar kalau Sakura masih berpakaian lengkap, dengan pelan Sasuke membukanya, dan Sasuke langsung menuju apa yang dari tadi dia incar.

"masih belum basah sama sekali," ucap Sasuke ketika berhadapan dengan kewanitaan Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke… jangan dipandangi~"

Sasuke menggunakan ujung lidahnya untuk menjilat kemaluan Sakura.

"Nghh~"

Digerakannya naik turun lidah Sasuke, menggesek kewanitaan Sakura itu, dan gerakan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura basah, karena sudah cukup basah, Sasuke memasukkan satu jari pada lubang itu, di tusuk keluar masuk jari Sasuke yang panjang dengan tempo pelan.

"Ngh! T-tambahkan… S-Sasuke~~"

Sasuke menambahkan dua jari dan mempercepat temponya, pinggul Sakura mengikuti gerakan jari Sasuke, saat tiga jari masuk, Sasuke memepercepat tusukannya.

"Aahh! Yeaahh~~ teruuss~" desah Sakura nikmat.

Sasuke menggantikan jari-jarinya memakai lidah, diputar-putar di dalam lubang Sakura sambil dimaninkan clitorisnya.

"Hyaaa~~ aaahhnn~~~ S-Sasuke~ ber enghh henti~~"

Sasuke menyeringai dan mempercepat tempo lidahnya.

"Aahh~ S-Sasukee! Sasukeee~~!"

Sasuke meminum semua cairan yang keluar dari kewanitaan Sakura.

"Hah… hah… hah… kau curang~" gumam Sakura.

"Hehehee," Sasuke mencium kening kekasihnya itu, "Maaf yah, habis aku gemas melihatmu yang mendesah kenikmatan begitu."

"Huh, dasar."

Sasuke masih memainkan kewanitaan Sakura memakai jarinya.

"Engh~ Sasuke… masukan saja langsung~"

"Loh? Tadi sepertinya ada yang bilang lakukan saja dengan santai?" ejek Sasuke.

Sakura cemberut dan membalikkan badan Sasuke, dengan hati-hati Sakura menancapkan kejantanan Sasuke pada lubangnya.

"Aahhh!~~" desah Sakura.

"Ooh~~" dan kini Sasuke pun mendesah, "Kau sangat nakal, Cherry."

Sakura tersenyum dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, menggenjot Sasuke, mengendarai Sasuke, melihat dadanya yang naik turun, Sasuke meremasnya pelan.  
>"Aahh! Yeaah, jangan berhenti Sasukee~~" desah Sakura sambil menggenjot Sasuke.<p>

"Aah~ kau juga, jangan berani-beraninya kau berhenti!~"

Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura dan menciumnya, ciuman maut penuh nafsu dan kasih sayang menjadi satu, mereka beradu lidah sambil dengan Sakura yang menggenjot Sasuke.

Karena disini Sakura yang memegan kendali, Sakura bisa sepuas hatinya memperdalam tusukan kejantanan Sasuke.

"Aaahh~ aaaahhnnn~~~ S-Sasukee~~ d-dalam sekaliii~"

"Ahh~ yeaah, teruskan Sakura, pakailah sepuasmu~"

"Hhnnn~~ aahh~~ aaaaahhhhh~ a-aku… akuu~~!"

Sasuke merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari lubang Sakura, dan Sakura memperlambat genjotannya, Sasuke dengan iseng memainkan pinggulnya naik turun sehingga Sakura merasa ngilu.

"S-Sasuke! Aku sedang dalam pemulihan~"

"hehehee," Sasuke membalikan tubuh Sakura dan menggenggam jari-jarinya., "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum, "aku juga," lalu Sakura sadar akan sesuatu, "Kau… belum mencapai climax mu yah?"

Sasuke tersenyum licik, "Aku memuaskanmu dulu." Sambil masih menempel kejantanannya di dalam lubang Sakura Sasuke bertanya, "apa sudah pulih?"

Sakura mengangguk, kini Sasuke yang memegang kendali.

Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, dengan posisi biasa, pelaan, pelaaan dan pelan.

Karena Sasuke dari tadi sudah menahan, Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aahnnnnnnn~"

Sambil meraba buah dada Sakura, Sasuke menggenjot Sakura dengn cepat,c epaat dan…

"Aah! S-Sakura… a-aku~"

"Keluarkan saja, m-masukan sajaahh~"

"Aaahh~!" Sasuke merasakan cairannya menyemprot di dalam rahim Sakura, "Aku harus membersihkan rahim mu memakai spermaku."

Sakura tersenyum, sifat possessive Sasuke masih ada ketika mereka bercinta, dia pasti tidak terima dulu rahim Sakura pernah terisi sperma Naruto.

"Aahh, aku lelah~" ucap Sakura.

"Tapi aku belum," ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"S-Sauske? Aakh!"

Sasuke yang kembali mengeras mengulang kegiatannya, tapi kini mengubah posisi, Sasuke berada di belakang Sakura, posisi Sakura masih berbaring, Sasuke menusuknya dari samping, sebelah kaki Sakura diangkat oleh tangannya.

"Aaahhhhh~~! HHnnnnn! Y-yeaahh! S-Sasukeee~"

"Ugh! hah… hah… nikmat sayang?"

"Hnnnnn~ aaaahhhhh~" Sakura tidak bisa menjawab, dan Sasuke menghentikan gerakan maju mundurnya.

"J-jangan berhentiii~" rengek Sakura.

"Nikmat atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Iyaa nikmat! Dan aku ingin kau melanjutkannya, aku ingin kita climax bareng," jawab Sakura frustasi.

"_That's my girl_!"

Sasuke melanjutkan tusukannya, karena lelah dalam posisi seperti itu, Sasuke membalikkan ke posisi semula.

"Le-Lebih dalaam~~~ aaaaahhh~ lebih cepaaaaat~" rengek Sakura.

"_as you wish, princess_"

Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya, dan sampai saat Sasuke akan mencapai climaxnya. Sakura bangkit dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di hadapan Sasuke, Sakura kini mengambil alih genjotannya.

"Ooohhh! Yeeeaaahh! C-cepaat S-Sakuraaa~~"

"Hhnnnn~ hhhnnn~ aaaaaaahhh~"

"S-Sakuraaaa~!" jerit Sasuke saat climaxnya.

"S-Sasukee~~ h-hyaaaa!"

Mereka berdua tetap apda posisi saling pangku berhadapan, mengatur nafas masing-masing, Sakura terbaring dan Sasuke tidur di sampingnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Sakura, sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah.

"Menikah denganku," bukan pertanyaan, itu adalah perintah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum dengan tangis bahagianya, "Ya, pasti!"

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sudah berapa lama saya tidak update cerita ini? maaf yah, maaf semaaf maafnya, urusan saya, graduated adik saya, operasi ayah saya dan pemakaman bibi saya baru saja selesai semuanya, jadi saya baru bisa megang laptop baru-baru ini, sekali lagi saya minta maaf...**

**saya akan bikin cerita baru lagi, tapi akan berunsur incest, ini sedikit potongan summarynya :**

**Sakura dan Sasuke adalah saudara kandung, mereka berdua sangat menyayangi satu sama lain, sampai pada suatu hari orang tua mereka meninggal saat mereka SMP dan hanya mereka berdua yang tinggal di rumah sederhana itu, perasaan Sasuke berubah menjadi cinta... pada adik kandungnya sendiri.**

**sifat Sasuke berubah 180 derajat pada Sakura, yang tadinya sangat baik dan perhatian kini menjadi sangat dingin dan pemarah, namun di balik sifat dingin dan pemarah itu, Sasuke sangat possessive pada adiknya, Sasuke melarang Sakura untuk berteman dengan siapapun di sekolahnya, Sasuke pun menjadi laki-laki brengsek yang setiap harinya ganti-ganti pasangan, itu demi untuk melupakan dan menyingkirkian perasaannya pada adik kandungnya, tapi hal itu tidak berhasil...**

**karena, sampai tiba saatnya Sakura lelah akan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya, Sakura memilih untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.**

**saat itulah, Sasuke menyadari, betapa dia membutuhkan sosok Sakura, dan akan melakukan apa saja supaya Sakura kembali padanya, namun bagaimana apabila tiba-tiba hati Sakura sudah terpaut oleh laki-laki lain?**

**sekian kutipan summary dari next project saya yang akan saya beri judul "My Ego" apakah ada yang tertarik?**

**salam fanfiction**


	7. SEQUEL

**ALWAYS SEQUEL**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Lemon **

Memang di pagi hari itu paling enak kalau bangun tidur itu di sediakan sarapan yang lezat, apalagi untuk sepasang pengantin baru. Tapi… bagi Sakura Haru- ehm Uchiha maksudnya, setiap hari dalam hidupnya itu adalah pengantin baru.

"Selamat pagi," ucap sang suami yang merangkulnya dari belakang sambil mencium lehernya.

"Pagi Sasuke, bisa tolong bangunkan Ken, Tsubaki, Hikaru dan Hikari?" pinta Sakura sambil mencium kembali Sasuke, yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Sebelum mereka bangun, aku ingin meminta jatahku," Sasuke tetap memeluk dan kini meraba dada Sakura.

"Tadi malam kita sudah melakukannya empat kali, sekarang saatnya kamu berangkat kerja, ayo cepat!" tolak Sakura sambil mencubit lengan suaminya.

"Aw! Ck! Galak banget!" dumel Sasuke sambil berjalan ke kamar untuk membangunkan anak mereka, tapi sebelum Sasuke sampai ke kamar…

"AYAAAAAAAH!"

"Kali ini apa lagi?" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, begitu dia membuka pintu kamar anak perempuannya, "Ada apa Tsubaki?"

"A-Ayah… Ken nii-saaaan! Dia lagi-lagi memeriksa lemarikuuuu!"

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau Tsubaki tidak menyembunyikan kondom kok, kan ayah sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus menjaga Tsubaki sekuat tenaga ku dari para laki-laki buas," jawab pemuda berambut hitam yang modelnya hampir sama seperti Itachi, bermata hijau emerald, dan tubuh yang tinggi ini.

"Tapi bukan berarti nii-san boleh membuka lemariku sembarangaaan! Lagi pula aku sudah 13 tahuunn!"

"Karena kau sudah 13 tahun, aku sebagai kakak yang umurnya 3 tahun di atasmu harus memeriksamu, sudah sejauh mana kau bergaul!"

Sasuke hanya memandangi kedua anak-anaknya yang sedang tempur pagi itu dengan helaan nafas, "Kalau kalian tidak cepat turun, ibu kalian akan sedih loh."

Keduanya menoleh, ucapan yang paling ampuh adalah dengan membawa nama Sakura, karena anak-anak Uchiha ini tidak akan bisa melihat ibu mereka sedih. Anak sulung yang bernama Ken langsung menutup lemari adik perempuannya, menggandeng Tsubaki menuju ruang makan.

Sepertinya sifat Ken yang protektif pada adiknya itu menurun dari Itachi, perawakannya saja sudah mirip, beda dengan adik perempuannya yang merupakan anak ke dua, Tsubaki yang mempunyai warna mata _onyx_ yang diturunkan dari Sasuke dan rambut pink ini sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Cepat marah.

"Ah, Tsubaki… tolong bangunkan ke dua adikmu, ayah mau siap-siap dulu."

"Baik ayah," jawab Tsubaki

Melepaskan gandengan kakaknya dengan paksa kemudian memasuki kamar adik nya… adik kembar lebih tepatnya.

"Hikaru… Hikari… ayo bangun, nanti kalian telat looh," panggil Tsubaki sambil menggoyangkan ke dua tubuh adiknya yang tidur dengan gaya berantakan itu.

"Nggh~ ngantuukk~" gumam Hikaru, anak laki-laki ketiga dai keluarga Uchiha ini, sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, dari rambut, juga matanya, "Nee Hikari-chan… bangun," panggil Hikaru sambil mencium kening adik perempuannya yang terlihat seperti kloningan Sakura.

"Kalian ini lucu banget yah, semoga pas sudah besar tidak seperti Ken nii-san," ucap Tsubaki dengan nada bercanda.

"Whooaaam~ iyaa, kami bangun nee-chan," jawab Hikari.

"Nee-chan tunggu di bawah yah, oh iya karena kalian sekarang sudah kelas 5 dan nilai ujian kalian kemarin bagus, katanya ayah akan memberikan kalian hadiah loh," ucap Tsubaki sambil berkedip.

"Hadiaaah? Waaaaahh mauuu!" teriak Hikaru dan Hikari yang umurnya hanya berbeda 5 menit lebih muda dari Hikaru.

Setelah semua berkumpul di ruang makan dan memakan sarapan yang telah di buat khusus oleh Sakura, satu persatu pamit untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Kami pamit ya," ucap Ken sambil merangkul pundak Tsubaki.

"Ken nii-san, singkirkan tanganmu, nanti kalau dilihat teman-temanku gimana?"

"Biar, biar mereka salah paham."

"Yeee, biar saja, nanti kau jadi ngga populer lagi."

"Ken, jaga adikmu yah," ucap Sakura sebelum mereka menghilang, dan Ken hanya menjawab dengan memberikan jempolnya pada sang ibu.

"Ibu kami juga berangkat yaah," pamit si kembar, terlihat Hikaru yang sedang membetulkan kunciran adik kembarnya itu.

"Kunciranmu miring."

"Ah, terima kasih Hikaru-nii."

Kemudian mereka pun menaiki bus jemputan yang sudah tiba, saat mereka sudah menghilang, Sakura menghela nafas, benar-benar pagi yang sangat ramai. Tapi dia bahagia mempunya anak-anak yang sangat akur dan saling sayang satu sama lain. Itu semua adalah didikan Sasuke. Dari kecil Sasuke selalu menanamkan kepada anak laki-laki mereka agar melindungi adik perempuannya.

Sakura membereskan meja makan, dia mencuci piring yang lumayan menumpuk itu, sejak kapan Sakura mahir dalam hal rumah tangga ini? Awalnya Sakura sangat kewalahan, tapi lama kelamaan Sakura sudah sangat terbiasa, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat mahir.

"Lelah?" tanya suara berat laki-laki dari belakangnya.

"Sasuke? Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Aku sedih kau melupakanku."

"Siapa yang melupakanmu? Aku kan tadi mengurus anak-anak kita," ujar Sakura sambil mengelap tangannya yang sudah selesai mencuci piring.

"Kalau begitu sekarang saatnya kau mengurusku," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan mencium dengan lembut bibir Sakura, lama kelamaan ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan lembut.

"Ng~ Sasuke… tung- ah~"

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celemek Sakura, meremas dada Sakura dengan lembut. Padahal saat ini Sasuke sudah memakai kemeja biru nya, memakai dasi dan jas hitam. Sudah sangat siap untuk berangkat kerja. Setelah menikah, Sasuke berhenti menjadi musisi dan mendirikan sebuah perusahaan keluarga bersama Itachi yang juga sudah menikah dengan Karin.

Sasuke menempelkan penisnya pada paha Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura memekik karena kaget.

"Bisa kau rasakan? Ini ulahmu~" bisik Sasuke dengan nada menggoda sambil menjilati telinga dan mengemut daun telinga istrinya, "Melihatmu di pagi hari membuatku 'lapar'"

Sakura tersenyum dan merengkuh wajah Sasuke, "Morning sex?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke membalas senyuman dan memberi ciuman yang panas pada Sakura.

Sakura pun terpancing karena ulah Sasuke, mereka mungkin tidak sadar kalau saat ini mereka masih berada di dapur. Sasuke menggesekkan pahanya di selangkangan Sakura, dan Sakura memeluk Sasuke sambil duduk di atas paha Sasuke. Tangan kiri Sasuke meraba dada Sakura, tangan kanan menahan berat tubuh Sakura.

Jangan salahkan Sakura yang terpesona oleh sosok Sasuke yang sexy di pagi hari, pelan-pelan Sakura melonggarkan dasi suaminya dan membuka kancing-kancing kemeja itu. Membuka ikat pinggang suaminya pelan tapi pasti.

"Ah~ aku suka saat kau seperti ini," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, dan memasukkan tangannya, memegang penis Sasuke yang sudah sangat mengeras dan berkedut itu, "Aaahhh~" desah lega Sasuke.

Sakura memijitnya, membuat perasaan nyaman pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke kini membalikkan posisi, dia menyender di tembok dan Sakura berada di hadapannya. Sakura menurunkan tubuhnya dan membuka celana suaminya, lalu membuka boxernya.

"Wah, tegang sekali," ucap Sakura sambil menyentuh ujung penis Sasuke.

"Sakuraa… Aaaahh!" Sasuke mendesah ketika Sakura langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut yang hangat dan basah itu. Sambil memaju mundurkan kepalanya, Sakura memijat penis Sasuke memakai lidahnya, "Ooohh~ ssshhhh! Aaahhh~" Sasuke meremas kepala Sakura dan memaju mundurkannya dengan cepat.

Saat merasakan Sasuke akan klimaks, Sakura menghentikan gerakannya, Sasuke tahu apa maksud Sakura, Sakura membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke, "Mau anak lagi?"

"Sangat mau."

Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan mendudukannya di atas meja makan, melihat Sakura yang terlentang membuat Sasuke makin mengeras, di buka paksa celemek dan daster Sakura. Sasuke melihat celana dalam Sakura sudah basah.

"Hehehe, ternyata kau juga terangsang yah."

"Ya, ini salahmu karena sangat sexy."

Sasuke menyeringai, dia membuka celana dalam Sakura dan langsung menjilat vagina Sakura dengan kencang dan sedikit di tekan.

"Aahnnn! Oohh~"

Sasuke menaik turunkan lidahnya dengan tempo yang cepat daj sedikit ditekan-tekan klitoris Sakura sesekali dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Ohh! Ooh! Aaahh~ aaahhh~ nngghhh~ yeaahh~"

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura klimaks, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan Sasuke mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan vagina Sakura, "Sepertinya hari ini aku bolos saja."

"Dasar, yasudah cepat masukan~" pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah," saat Sasuke akan memasukkan penisnya.

"Ayaaah, Ibuuuu! Huahaaaa!"

Gerakan mereka terhenti, sebelum mereka bangkit dari posisi mereka, sepasang suami istri itu menoleh ke arah di mana suara tadi muncul, "Kenapa ayah dan ibu bertengkaaar!huaaaa, Kyo ngga mau ayah dan ibu bertengkaaar! Ayah kenapa menindiih ibuuu? Huaaaa!"

"_Shit_! Sakura cepat pakai bajumu," ucap Sasuke panik, untung kemeja Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya terbuka, hanya saja bagian bawah terekspos sangat jelas, apalagi Sakura yang benar-benar telanjang.

Sakura memakai dasternya dan berlari memeluk anak laki-laki bungsu mereka yang sedang sakit, "Shh, cup cup, ayah dan ibu tidak berantem kok."

"Lalu kenapa ayah menindih ibu? Terlihat seperti akan mencekik ibuu, huaaaa"

"Kyo," Sasuke datang setelah memakai celananya, namun kemejanya masih belum terpasang semua, sehingga terlihat lebih sexy di mata Sakura, "Kalau sudah besar nanti juga kau mengerti, akan ayah ajarkan tekhniknya nanti."

"SASUKE!"

"Haha, maaf maaf, tadi itu ayah dan ibu sedang menyalurkan perasaan cinta satu sama lain, kami juga ingin memberi hadiah adik padamu," jelas Sasuke.

"Ooohhh, berarti aku dan ibu juga bisa dong? Menyalurkan perasaan cinta itu?"

"Ehm, begini Kyo, kamu masih 5 tahun, kalau kamu sudah smp seperti Tsubaki nee-chan, ibu akan menjelaskannya," ujar Sakura pada anaknya yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke namun memiliki mata seperti Sakura.

"Janji bu?"

"Janji, nah sekarang, tubuhmu masih demam, kembali tidur yah."

"Okee," Kyo berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling pandang dan akhirnya tersenyum pasrah, "Terpotong deh, hihihi."

"Yah, aku berangkat kerja saja, tapi nanti malam kita lanjutkan yah."

"Makanya pulang lebih cepat yah," jawab Sakura sambil mengancingkan kemeja Sasuke dan memasangkan dasi suaminya.

"Oke," setelah Sasuke sudah kembali rapi, dia mendaratkan ciuman kecil pada istrinya, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : inilah kehidupan sehari-hari keluarga Sasuke dan Sakura, hahahahaa, maaf yah kalau sequelnya jelek, aku lagi focus sama my ego nih :D **


End file.
